Kamen Rider:Decade
by zumby101
Summary: when the world around him starts to crumble, guided by a strange man, Zach takes hold of the decadriver and becomes kamen rider decade. With his sister and mother by his side he'll journey through 9 parallel worlds and learn from the riders of those worlds on how to save his own. A reimagining of kamen rider decade
1. Decade

**I've decided to write something way different than I have before. Simply because as anyone will tell you if you do the same thing over and over again you will begin to get bored of it. This is not to say that any of my other stories are cancelled or on hiatus, this is just something that's just going to help me push through some writers block.**

 **Now please enjoy my reimagining of kamen rider decade**

A field lay before her, dusty and sun baked. Dead plants stringing along the wasteland as she walked it. The ground was decorated by the dead bodies of masked heroes, she not knowing any of them and yet she felt a deep pain as she looked at them. A whistle went through the air as she looked at the one responsible. Standing over 9 of the heroes, the destroyer gazed down at them making no noise as he began to walk to her. His masked head rose as he walked to her. He looked so much like them yet he killed them all. What he wore struck her, a armored suit red, black, and white with a X that crossed over his shoulder and chest. His helmet indented with black cards and mostly red except for his eyes. Big jade green bug eyes looked at her as he kept stepping over to her. He was terrifying, yet she would not move, she only stared back at him only saying one word

"Decade"

…

Yuki eyes gently opened as her white room came into her view. Posters of cartoons, bands, and movies showed themselves as the sun light poured into her room. She rubbed her eyes, whisking black hair out of them as she stretched her arms

"Yuki!" she heard a man's voice yell as her door was pounded on. She rolled her tired eyes as she got up.

"I'm up don't worry" she said tiredly aggravated as she sat up. The man responded

"I'm not mom is, get out of your room and go to school" he said as Yuki scowled at her door

"Shut up Zach!" she yelled as she heard him chuckle

"Or what?" she heard him say as footsteps echoed down the hall. Grabbing a pillow, she ran to her door and hucked her pillow as hard as she could at him. Whipping himself around, he punched it to the ground and grinned, whipping some of his black hair out of his face.

"Nice try now get ready" he said walking down the stairs at the end of the hall as Yuki stuck her tongue out and slammed her door shut. She quickly slipped on some jeans and a black top, nothing to fancy after all she is only 14. Her brother is 18, and helps their mom with the café they own under their house. As she got ready, she couldn't help but think of her dream, or what she could remember of it, it was so bizarre. Slipping on some socks she did a once over in the mirror. She had her father eyes, her father was a soldier off on tour. He met her mother on a trip to japan, and some letters and phone calls later she had immigrated to his country. Yuki took most of her mother's Japanese looks with her eyes giving her more of a European look. But her brother had their mom's eyes and their father's height. He almost hit 6 feet tall. With a sigh she turned away from the mirror and walked down stairs. Passing by her mom she waved a good bye as she smiled at her daughter

"Have a nice day honey" she said as Yuki nodded and left out the café's front door as Zach came over and flipped the open sign to open

"Let the day begin" he said as his mom walked into the kitchen and grabbed a big white box

"The day starts immediately for you" she said placing the box on one the front counter.

"Who's the delivery for?" he asked not too thrilled about having to deliver something the instant they opened

"Mr. fujusha, it's the usual cakes and cookies he orders so be careful on your bike" she said as Zach grabbed the box by the strings that were keeping it together.

"Always am mom, be right back" he said with a grin as his mom smiled and reached over the table and kissed him on the cheek as he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You're the best hun" she said as he nodded then left for their garage. Hopping on his bike, if you could call it that it was almost a motorized pedal bike with a bad red fading paint job. Reving it up he scooted away, goodies strapped to his bike. As he left the garage he didn't notice that a man in a black suit was looking at him, grinning from the side as Zach left.

Zach had made it to Mr. Fujusha's place in no time, taking shortcuts was always his main method of travel. Leaning on a wall, Zach took a breath, he didn't get much sleep the night before. But he really woke up when he heard a whisper glide past his ears

"Decade" his head darted to wherever he heard it come from, no one in that direction.

"Huh?" he said to himself as just then a earthquake rumbled beneath "What the?" the people on the street all went in to a panic at the sudden quake. Within moments it stopped, Zach quick to pick himself back up using his bike for support. "That was…" he began as just then a scream echoed through the streets. Looking over, he saw a woman running down the street, several others in tow with her, running from what could only be described as a octopus man.

"What the fuck!?" Zach yelled as the people charged past him. In a panic he jumped on his bike and by sheer luck did it start on his first try. He revved it up and went as fast as he could but the monster was gaining. Sweat began to break on Zach's head as it got closer, hearing the gurgling sounds it made as it reached for him. Then out of nowhere a hazy transparent wall formed in front of Zach. He phased through it but the monster hit it like it was solid. Beyond the wall Zach saw that the buildings in town had seemed to change as well as the time of day, seeming like it was almost sunset. Then on the streets he saw monsters walking on them next to people and they weren't freaking out. Before he could ponder this further another hazy wall appeared before him as he passed through it again. Squeezing the breaks hard he stopped in a very sandy wasteland.

"What the hell is going on!?" he yelled out to no one

"Is that your wish?" he heard someone say as he turned around and jumped back seeing a ghostly demon figure "Let me grant it" it said as it got closer to him

"No me!" another one said as it poped up

"NO me!" another one said getting close to Zach as he quickly ran away from it. Freaked out, he jumped back on his bike and revved away as they gave chase

"Just one!" one of them said as Zach just kept looking forward, a look of fear on his face as he saw another wall appear

"Please take me home!" he said as he went through it, this time arriving in a place at night time in front of a building he'd never seen. Stopping Zach, hyperventilating, he tried to process whatever had happened to him.

"If that's how you're going to react to such simple creatures maybe you aren't the right man for the job" someone said as Zach looked at them, it was a man in a black suit and black hair. To some extent he was relived it was a person but at the same time this day had not been so kind to him so he wasn't as relieved

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly as the man grinned

"Just a concerned citizen of these worlds"

"What?" Zach asked

"10 worlds, so alike, yet so different and yet you're the one that ties them all together"

"What are you talking about!?" Zach asked as the man looked at him

"I am Yu, Y u not Y o U. The worlds are colliding together to form one world. If that happens then it's bad news for you. For no one will survive if they are merged"

"What are you talking about!?" Zach yelled angerly, this weird man talking in riddles was pissing him off. "I just want go home, do you know how to do that?" Zach demanded as Yu raised his hand and snapped his fingers

"If that's all then there" he said as another wall appeared with his home in view. A scream could be heard as a girl ran into scene running from the same octopus monster Zach was running from.

"Yuki!" Zach yelled running to the wall and hitting it like it was solid. Yuki heard him and ran over to the wall on her end and pounded on it

"Zach! Zach help!"

"Yuki!" Zach yelled getting back up then looking to Yu "Let me over there!" he said angerly as Yu shook his head

"Only if you promise me something"

"What?" he said as he heard the sloping noises of the monster in his world getting closer. Yuki looked terrified, without much choice Zach said "Okay anything" then Yu stood in front of Zach, almost like he teleported. Zach was pressed against the wall as Yu handed him a weird white box like device with a lens on it and flat white book thing with it

"Take these, and go to the other worlds, learn from the riders"

"Huh?" Zach said as Yu placed the objects in his hands

"Use these to break the wall" he said before evaporating into air. Zach looked at the empty space in awe, what had just happened?

"AHHHH!" he quickly turned around to see Yuki face to face with the monster

"Yuki!" he said as he looked down to the objects as the lens on the white box flashed red, just then so did Zach's eyes as the image of what he had to do flashed through his mind like photo stills. He placed the white object near his waist as a belt wrapped itself around him and it. Then he opened the book like object and pulled out a card inside it. Pulling at the side of his new 'belt buckle' the white box moved on its side revealing a card slot.

"Henshin!" he yelled as he slipped the card into its slot

"KAMEN RIDE…. DECADE" the device yelled as a suit wrapped itself around Zach, a big x marking itself on his left shoulder and chest as his helmet formed. Then seven cards rained down on his helmet embedding themselves in it as his suit flashed with red, black, and white. His two big green bug eyes glew as the wall broke upon his suits completion. It shattered on the monster like glass but didn't hit Yuki at all, it just phased through her. Yuki watched the monster stumble backwards as she turned back to her brother only not to see him, but instead the man from her dreams as she whispered to herself.

"Decade"

 **So what do you think? Leave a review tell me if it's a dumb idea to adapt decade for a more western style of storytelling or if you think this may have potential. Farewell till next time.**


	2. Into the Unknown

"Yuki!" Zach yelled as he ran over to her. Yuki on instinct flinched, taking a few steps away from the strange suited version of her brother.

"Zach… that's…. that is you right?" she asked as Zach cocked his head to the side slightly, she'd just seen him transform. Strangely Zach wasn't at all surprised by his new look, he didn't know this would happen yet he felt completely at ease with what had happened. He was even questioning it, he just unnaturally felt okay with this.

"You know it's me, c'mon!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm and started running back with her to his bike. When out of the shadows two more monsters, looking like big humanoid bugs, rammed themselves into Zach making him let go of Yuki. He hit the ground hard while Yuki fell onto her onto her hands, the monsters beginning to pumble the downed Zach. Yuki quickly got back on her feet and ran to her brother's aid by trying to pull the monsters off him. But she couldn't do it, one elbowed her off him for good measure making her skid across the concrete pavement, landing flat on her back.

"Yuki!" Zach yelled, finding a burst of strength to push the monsters off him. Quickly he opened his book, finding another card and sliding it into his belt.

"ATTACK RIDE…. BLAST!" the belt echoed through the air as his book took the form of a rectangular gun. With no hesitation, he pulled the trigger fast letting it rapidly shoot a assortment of energy bullets at the two monsters while they distraught. Quickly, he ran for one and jumped into the air, stomping it on his landing. The monster cried an audible painful gurgle as the other got back on his feet and charged for Zach.

"Watch out!" Yuki yelled as Zach caught glimpse of the monster. Cocking back his fist, he punched it when it was only a step away from hurting him, sending it skidding into the side of a building. The look of surprise on Yuki's face was priceless, Zach was super strong now as it would seem. Quickly pulling out another card, Zach slid it in as he charged at the monster.

"ATTACK RIDE… SLASH!" in a flash Zach's gun had turned into a sword with an odd rectangular base above the handle, he stopped a foot away from the monster and used his momentum to get one hard slash on the monster before going into a barrage of quick ones, he immaturely finishing it off by making a Z shaped slash mark on him. Yuki just stood there in amazement as Zach ran back over to her, the other monster looking down for the count.

"You okay?" he asked as Yuki nodded quickly "Then come on" he said taking his sister's hand again and took her to his bike. As he and her mounted his bike, a weird haze cloaked over it, almost looking like a distorted image but in a 3d plane. As the haze faded away Zach's bike appeared transformed as much as he was. Looking more stylized and resembling an actual motorcycle with Zach's red, black, and white color scheme. Even the front of the bike had the same card indented design as his helmet

"Woah!" Yuki yelled out when she saw this happen "How did this…?" she asked as Zach revved his engine once.

"Hold tight" Zach said, oddly calm, before they went off fast, Yuki almost falling off before she grabbed onto her brother in time. They passed by the buildings of their town yet it was odd, the walls were blocking off huge chunks of their town and through these window like walls they could see the other parts of their town and at the same time things that weren't familiar at all. Buildings that they couldn't recognize were there next to others they did in the walls. It was like being in a shattered mirror in a way, seeing all these things separated by lines of the walls yet seeming like they blended together into a completed image gave them the impression of something shattered. They had ease in getting home, whatever Zach's suit was it was allowing them to pass through the walls yet others seemed like they couldn't. A final pass through and they finally arrived home, Zach disembarked but held a hand towards Yuki before she could too.

"Hold on… we don't know if this place is safe" Zach said as Yuki didn't argue, with all the weirdness of the day so far Zach was actually making a good point. He slowly approached his home, it looking like no one was in the café. Some worry creeped in on him as he slowly entered, walking around he noticed some of the cups and half eaten pastries were tossed on the ground. His head was already assuming the worst, something could've happened to his mother, his heart jumped when he heard something. Turning to investigate, he slowly creeped up to the counter when she jumped up. It was his mom! Screaming and hysteric, she tried to stab him with a big kitchen Knife "Woah!" Zach yelled jumping back but the knife bending when she stabbed the x on his chest. His mom looked at the bent knife in her hands and screamed once more as she backed up to the wall.

"DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!" she pleaded

"Mom it's me it's Zach!" he said as Yuki ran in to see why her mom was screaming. Their mom gasped when she her walk in and went hysteric again.

"Yuki! Quick run, RUN AWAY!"

"Mom calm down i…"

"RUN RUN RUN!" She yelled as she tackled a off guard Zach to the ground "GO BABY GO!"

"Mom what are you…?"

"Mom get off!" Zach said pushing her off making her hit the front of the counter, not hard but still. She was sitting, her back pressed against the counter as her breathing was fast. Zach got up and pulled the belt buckle off, then in a haze the suit vanished and he was back to normal. Their mom gasping when she saw her son appear, Yuki looking over at Zach with some anger.

"You couldn't have taken that off sooner!?" She yelled

"Well excuse me but I was dealing with a panicking mom!" he yelled back as they went back and forth while their mother just looked at Zach, was he really just that thing

"STOP!" she yelled breaking up their fight as she slowly stood, a little shaky after what had happened "What the heck is going on!? One moment I'm serving cookies to customers, the next monsters from I don't know where barge in and take everyone, now tell me what's going on!" she demanded as both Zach and Yuki jumped at how mad their mom was. Zach cleared his throat before speaking

"Well…" he began before telling her everything that happened, Yuki chipping in where she could. But when it came to how he got the belt, that's where Yuki listened. "and that's it" he finished as his mom just stared blankly into the table "Mom?" he asked getting no response. When she didn't respond Yuki decide to

"Zach what are we going to do?" Yuki asked as Zach looked at her and shrugged, looking uncertain.

"I don't know…"

"Well what do you think he meant by learn from the riders?" Yuki asked as Zach thought, the places he had gone to earlier they were all very different from his home. Could they have been the worlds that man was referring to? He hummed with thought as Yuki rolled her eyes then looked to mom, her eyes looked weird. Like she wasn't there, she was breathing but something about her looked off. "Mom?" she asked as Zach began off, Yuki looking over when he started moving.

"Keep a eye on mom" he said grabbing his belt buckle and walking to the door.

"What…wait Zach!" Yuki said hurrying up as Zach got out the door "Zach where are you goin'!?" she yelled as he looked back to her.

"Look I don't know what's out there, stay here. It doesn't look like any monsters are here or can get in" he said, noticing that the walls were encompassing their home. Yuki let out a grunt

"You idiot that's not the point! Mom's probably shocked out of her mind and you don't have any idea what's going on! Why go running out into something we don't know?"

"Because I'm only one that can piece this together!" he said as he put the belt buckle on "stay here I'll be safe" he said again as Yuki shook her head

"No you're not leaving!" she yelled, concerned that her brother would get hurt. He chuckled

"Sorry Yuki" he said turning around and sprinting for the wall, Yuki took chase but as Zach phased with ease through the hazy wall Yuki hit it as it was solid. She began banging on it as Zach ran into the city.

"YOU BIG JERK!" She yelled still banging on the wall.

Zach ran into the city, again the buildings being the same and the time of day too. But the smell and feel were off. While his home smelled like a big city like it was, this place even though having the same appearance had a woodsy smell to it with a odd chill that he had never felt at home. It was surreal seeing building he had countless times before but the feelings to every one of them and the steps he took all feeling off. Like he was foreigner in a different country. The sound of Police sirens echoed in the distance, he got the urge to run to them and acted on it. He said a similar feeling leaving his home just now, something was just telling him go go go, even with that urge championing his actions he had a rough plan of what he was going to do.

Go to these areas behind the walls, and fight the monsters if they had them. Maybe then things would go back to normal, still the words of the man in black did hold some significance in his mind. He pushed those thoughts aside as he found the police, firing at a odd Monster. It looked armored but at the same time it looked like the armor was part of its skin and had razor sharp teeth but no eyes. A sickly brown, making gargles as it screamed at the officers shooting at it. Their bullets only bouncing off him as he charged toward them. He flipped a car over as the officers behind it ran to take cover at the other car that arrived with them.

"Where the hell is he!?" a man yelled

"Give him time he always shows" a woman said as the monster set his gaze, or lack there of, on the police and roared. Zach thinking quick pulled out his card then pulled on his buckle.

"Hen…!"

"Henshin!" someone else yelled, Zach whipping his head over to see something running to the police. A red armored vest, black arms and legs, and a belt buckle with a red orb in the middle that glistened red. His helmet had two big red compact eyes and a silver mouth piece, the most striking thing of his helmet was the horns on it that resembled a stag beetle. He ran and jumped on the monster as he punched its head before using his weight to throw the monster down the street while the masked man stood where the monster had just been "Officers get to safety" he commanded them as they nodded while he kept his gaze set on his opponent. Zach was in awe as he looked at him, he looked so much like him when he was in his suit. Was… he one of the riders the man had spoke of?


	3. The World of Kuuga pt1

"C'mon!" the man yelled as the monster charged for him, flailing punches that he dodged giving a few back in return. Zach watched curiously as the fight went on, this guy sounded familiar, but that wasn't the first thing on his mind. Rather he was more focused on the fact of how confident he was in fighting that monster. Not that Zach was a coward when it came to the monsters he just fought, but the way this guy acted it seemed like he really knew what he was doing. As the fight went on, Zach heard loud footsteps coming from down the street. Looking over he gasped at who he saw. "Yuki?" He said to himself as Yuki ran down the street in flip flops and a skirt, wearing a jean jacket and white top, thinking how weird it was that she changed so fast. Another oddity was the duffle bag that she was sporting, setting it on the ground and rummaging through it as Zach quickly ran over to her

"Zach what do you need?" she asked as Zach approached her

"How the hell did you get here?" he asked as she looked up at him, her eyes going wide

"What the… Zach what are you…" she asked as she looked at him then to the man fighting then back to him "Who are you?" she asked as Zach raised his eyebrow in response

"What? Yuki it's me" Zach said as she shook her head

"Then who's that?" she pointed at the man who punched the monster so hard he hit the ground.

"Yuki I need my gun now…" he said looking over to them "Huh?" he asked not noticing the monster running to him and ramming him to the ground "AH!". He had been caught off guard and the monster began to wale on him for his ignorance. Yuki gasped

"Zach!" she cried out as Zach reacted quick, pulling his belt out then slidding his card in.

"Yuki stand back!" he told her as she looked at him

"Huh?"

"KAMEN RIDE…. DECADE" his belt yelled as he transformed into his armor and ran toward the battle. Yuki looking awestruck as he did so; Zach ran in and pulled the monster off the man and threw him to the side of a building. The man was looking at Zach from the ground as he slid another card into his belt.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE… D-D-DECADE" his belt stuttered as he jumped in the air and struck his foot out, he flew down fast kicking the monster into the wall. His foot actually going through him before he disappeared into dust. Zach jumped off the wall onto his feet, kind of starting to love the power the suit was giving him. Looking back over to the guy on the ground, Yuki for some reason helping him up. Pulling his belt off he transformed back to himself and ran over to her as the man steadied himself, gesturing to her that he was alright.

"Yuki how the hell did you follow me?" He asked as the masked man began to have a haze go over him till it revealed… Zach?

It was like looking into a mirror and Zach almost took a step back when he saw himself glaring back at him.

"Hey don't talk to my sister like that!" he yelled at him poking his finger into Zach's chest as Zach took in the weirdness out of the surrealism of looking at himself.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked, still trying to hold her brother up though he seeming very capable of standing on his own. Zach was at a wall, he didn't what the hell was going on here and there really was no explanation that he could give.

"I'm uh…"

"No, what the hell are you doing here? Everyone is suppose to be inside when monsters attack" the other Zach told Zach as Yuki looked at him with a mix of anger and shock.

"That's what you care about?" She asked as he looked at her

"Look I'm just getting sick of people staying out when there's an attack and they get hurt, then the news blames me. It gets annoying" he said, the shock on Yuki increasing to the awestruck stupidity of her brother. At least in her eyes was he stupid

"Aren't you a little bit weirded out by the fact there's two of you?" she asked as the other Zach looked over Zach and shrugged

"He could just be some idiot that looks like me"

"Hey!" Zach fired back angerly at him as Yuki got in the middle of them before anything could escalated between them.

"Guys please! Let's figure this out!" she yelled at them, her striking both Zachs. Even if she was just his little sister she knew how to make him hurt if she needed to. Yuki then set her gaze on her Zach and spoke "It can't be coincidence that he's a Kamen Rider too, so even if it isn't for the fact he looks just like you we should at least figure this out for that" her Zach gave her a sour look at her remark, but her glare internsified a little as she waved him then set her gaze on the new Zach, her expression softening since he had given no real reason to make her mad. "Okay spill who are you and why do you know me?" she asked as Zach was about to explain but heard the footsteps of the police coming back, Yuki and the other Zach hearing it too.

"Maybe we should talk someplace else?" he asked as the other Zach was about to protest but Yuki nodded quick.

"Our house, c'mon I'll lead the way" she said taking his hand and ran him out of the city, the other Zach taking chase behind them.

"Hey wait!" he yelled as Yuki dragged Zach to their house.

 **Sometime later…**

Yuki opened the door and gestured in for Zach.

"Go on in" she said politely as Zach stepped into the house, which he didn't recognize at all. It wasn't the café, just a regular 2 story house. As he began to look, Yuki saw how peculiar and curiously he looked at everything.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she started for him while her Zach entered, clearly not wanting this Zach in his house from the way he was looking at him.

"No it's just… my house is above a café mom owns" he said as Yuki seemed intrigued

"Weird… our mom had a café but it didn't do too good. She sold it and then we moved here" Yuki said as Zach looked over to them

"Really it didn't do good?" he asked shocked, yeah sometimes they had slow days but their daly customers really kept them afloat.

"Well when the monsters starting appearing the Café wasn't getting enough people so she had to get rid of it" Yuki explained as her Zach rolled his eyes as he leaned on the wall next to the front door. Zach noticed the way he was acting, like a little brat

"What?" he asked finally confronting him about it, he not even responding to him. Zach was about to ask again before Yuki let out a chuckle, embarrassed for her brother's behavior.

"I'm Sorry he's just a little on edge"

"Why?" he asked as the other Zach just walked out of the room, Zach watching him leave with a bit of distain. "God what a dick" he said

"Really I'm sorry, it's just that something weird been happening, for the past week. Just nonstop monster attacks, so he hasn't been sleeping well lately" she explained. He could sympathize a little with him, of course it was easier since he looked like him. Still even with that he could be a little less mean given how odd the situation is. As he shuffled around the house some more, he looked over at some pictures on a pedestal. Some familiar, others he couldn't recognize. His dad seemed to be in a lot more of them then the ones at his home. Due to his army work they didn't get to see him a lot and seeing these pictures of him playing with him and Yuki seemed off. Yuki was sticking close to him, noticing what he was looking at.

"Dad's a cop" she started Zach looking to her now "He was in the army but when all these monsters started showing up he joined the police force here to keep us safe. Of course though, since Zach's out there he doesn't need to work that hard" she said with a short laugh, making Zach chuckle. She acted so much like Yuki, that being if she was a little a nicer. Too bad his Yuki wasn't just like her, he liked this nicer version of her.

"That's interesting, where I came from dad's still in the army. He's always away from home because of it."

"But what about the monsters? Don't you have them too?" Yuki asked, assuming he had fought monsters before because of his suit. Zach shook his head

"Actually there's no monsters either where I came from…" he said before correcting "well not since yesterday anyway" he said as Yuki seemed intrigued.

"Well what happened?"

"A lot of weird stuff, an earthquake, a bunch of invisible walls popping up, getting this thing" he said flashing his belt buckle, Yuki getting a bit closer to inspect it.

"It looks kind of like my Zach's belt" she said, poking at it. Zach then taking the chance to ask the million dollar question.

"How did he get that thing anyway?"

"Well on a trip to…"

"Enough!" the other Zach yelled from the kitchen, scarring them both as he stomped his way back to them looking angry. "You're not telling him anything!" he barked at his sister as Zach quickly got in front of him, looking just as mad.

"Dude chill out!" Zach told him as the other Zach just looked pissed starring at him.

"Don't tell me to chill out! If you didn't have any sleep in the past week and just kept fighting monsters day in and out then you'd be a little un chill about some stranger waltzing in your house asking a lot of questions he doesn't need answers to!" he said angerly as Zach shot back.

"I didn't choose to be here, I'm just trying to make sense of all this and…"

"Doesn't matter, I don't need any more problems in my let another me so get out of my house!" he barked again as Zach glared at him, ready to bite or yell something else, until the thought ran through his head of how pointless it was. If he wasn't willing to help him figure out a little bit of what was going on then why keep asking? He let out a grunt then started for the door, Yuki watching as he left, the last thing he did before slamming the door was flicking him off. The other Zach scoffed at the door and was about to say something else before Yuki smacked him hard across the face.

"Ow!"

"You idiot!"

"What!?" he yelled at her as he held his hands over the read mark on his face in pain.

"He could've helped you, there was no reason to act like such a jerk you big jerk!"

"How do you know he wasn't some kind of monster in disguise?" he quipped back at her. She didn't even falter when she opened her mouth again.

"Then how come he didn't just attack me just now? Huh? He had got me to trust him pretty quick, I'm sure if he wanted to attack he would've now!" she said as Zach had no words to say to that. Then again maybe he just didn't attack because of the fact that he knew he was in the other room and would've kicked his ass if he did. Yuki sighed before starting again "He could help you, you know be your partner and lighten the load of the monsters" she said as Zach sneered and shook his head in a mix of disgust and rage.

"No! This is **my** job" he said stressing the my in his sentence "No one else is getting involved in this. I work alone!" He said as Yuki gasped with a frown, feeling like she had just gotten smacked herself before she retorted.

"NO, no you don't! In case you forgot who's the one bringing you weapons to help you out huh? Or the person who gives you some cover huh? What does the great Kamen rider Kuuga have to say to that!?" she asked angerly as Zach just stood there staying mad. She let out a frustrated breath at her stalwart brother as she began for the door. "You know, you can stay here with your head up your ass for all I care. I'm going to find him!" she said slamming the door on her way out. Zach stood in silence as he clenched his fists in anger and growled to himself.

"Why can't she just listen to me?" He said frustrated as he began for his couch, he needed a soft place to sit and breath "I'm just trying to keep her safe and…"

"AAAHHHHH!" He heard a girl scream outside, whipping his head to the front door.

"Yuki!" he said to himself as he ran outside and looked around.

"HELP!" he heard her yell from down the street, but not seeing her.

"YUKI!" he yelled running toward the sound of her voice, hoping to god that it wasn't the other Zach who had done this.


	4. The World of Kuuga pt2

Zach walked down the street, mad as hell. That guy who looked like him, what gave him the right to dismiss him as someone to be hated or to be aggressed toward? He saved him from that monster and showed no sign of harming them, even with the lack of sleep Zach couldn't believe what a jerk that guy was.

"Enjoying the sights I'm hoping?" Zach heard someone say, turning his head quick he saw Yu sitting on a porch in his black suit.

"You" Zach said

"That's my name don't wear it out" Yu said with a grin as Zach rolled his eyes as Yu got up and started to walk to Zach "I hope you've figured out what this place" he said as Zach turned toward him.

"I didn't know I was supposed to" Zach said sarcastically as Yu shook his head with a grin as he stopped on the sidewalk in front of Zach.

"You might want to stay curious if you want to get through all 10 of these places" he said as Zach crossed his arms, looking unamused by Yu's shody answers. Yu sighed before he spoke again "Listen close I'm only saying this once" he said pausing for affect that only ticked Zach off more "This world is parallel to yours, that Zach you met is this world's version of you" he told him as Zach wasn't all too surprised by the revelation. He somewhat assumed that though why he was so easy at the acceptance confused him though. Yu chuckled "And I am so happy to see that you're learning from him like I asked" he said sarcastically. Zach started to not have it

"Can you stop being so fucking vague already!?" he snapped, Yu looking at him queerly.

"Perhaps you're learning the wrong things from him" he said as Zach just got angrier.

"Shut up with that! What are you even talking about?" he said as Yu rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Truly you all are a simple bunch…"

"What?" Zach asked as Yu fixed his eyes on him.

"Look just do what I ask, I need you to meet up with each of your parallel selves and bond with them. Once you bond you'll gain more power"

"Bond? What do you mean bond?"

"Oh for the love of…"

"AHHH!" a woman screamed, Zach's head immediately flinched toward the direction of it. He saw a monster running down the street, clearly holding someone. Other monsters began to emerge from the ground with it, coming up like they were walking out of a sea.

"Yuki!" he heard someone yell as he saw a lone man running toward the monsters, no doubt it was the other Zach. Zach gasped when he heard him yell her name. Without a second though he ran away from Yu to save Yuki. Yu sighed out of frustration

"Predictable…" he said as he vanished. As Zach ran down the street he knew that he wasn't going to catch up to them in time to help. Thinking quick he saw a lone bicycle in front of a house, probably a kid leaving it out for his parents to get, and hopped on it as it happened again. The haze came upon it and the bike had transformed into the motorcycle he had used earlier to get back home with Yuki. Revving it up, he rushed down the street as the monsters came into view along with the other Zach. He caught up to his side getting his attention.

"Quick hop on!" Zach told him as he without hesitation jumped on to the back. Zach revved up to go faster as they began gaining on the monsters. When just then another wall began to materialize.

"What's that?" the other Zach asked

"Bad news, we gotta stop him before he hits it!" Zach said, not completely sure if the monster could get through the wall but if it could there was no telling where Yuki would go.

"Shit go faster!" the other Zach barked at him. Even on his bike Zach knew he wasn't going to catch up. But then another idea struck him, he quickly pulled out a card and slide into his belt, transforming into Decade. The other Zach looked at him oddly before Zach grabbed his book and transformed it into its gun form before handing it to the other Zach.

"Shoot him!" Zach said, hopping that this Zach had more experience with weapons than he does. Gladly he did.

"Hold still!" he said as he aimed, using Zach's shoulder to steady himself. His shot ready, he fired at the monster. But it moved to quick after he shot, and instead of hitting its back, he hit its foot. The monster yelled in pain as he tripped near the wall. Yuki yelling as she phased through the wall when it dropped her, the wall disappearing then disappeared as the monster hit the ground as well as both Zachs jaws.

"No!" Zach yelled as the other Zach was left speechless. A monster hit the side of their bike causing both the Zachs to hit the ground hard off it and skid a little on their shoulder as the bike disappeared in the haze returning to a normal pedal bike. Zach's suit had disappeared when he and the other Zach stopped, both now cringing in pain. Zach ached up first following his counterpart as they saw a huge group of monsters form around them. Among them the only one that stood out was the one who had taken Yuki, looking just a bit more muscular than his grunts. He howled out as the rest of his legion growled at the pair of Zachs. They flinched into a defensive postion as both Zachs looked at each other, both thinking of a way out. It just so happened that the other Zach thought of one faster than his doppelganger.

"Hey I…" Zach began

"Don't say another word!" the other Zach barked at him as Zach shot a glare at him while the other Zach focused his gaze on the monsters. "Do you know what happened to Yuki?" the other Zach asked as Zach thought for a moment before nodding. Safe bet was that she phased into one of the parallel worlds. The other Zach clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth "Listen, I know you know I don't like you. But whatever the hell Yuki just went through, if you have even the slightest idea of what it is then I want you to find her you got that!" he yelled at him as Zach didn't even flinch seeing himself get that mad. He nodded in response

"You know, I'm pretty sure you're a great big brother to her" Zach said as the other Zach let out a breath before he charged forward to the monsters.

"Henshin!" he yelled as the other Zach's belt let out a noise, sounding like a odd bell sound mixed with the rotating of a engine belt, as his suit formed around him. He punched one monster on the right then another to the left. Doing a high kick he hit three of the monsters in the face before punching another one "Go I'll hold them off!" he yelled at Zach as he kept fighting the monsters. Only for a spilt second did Zach consider running off like he had asked. But it took less than that for him to say hell to that. Pulling out his card quick he put in his belt as usual but something was off. He looked at his card and noticed something odd, there were three others with it.

"You idiot go!" he pleaded him as Zach shook his head

"I don't think Yuki would appreciate it if I let her brother get hurt. And I don't aim to disappoint" he said as he pulled out his card amongst the four he had and slid it into his belt "HENSHIN!"

"KAMEN RIDE… DECADE" his belt yelled as his suit formed around him as he charged in with his blade and slashed some monsters away from the other Zach. As a clearing formed the other Zach stomped toward Zach.

"Get the hell out of here and find Yu.." he said as Zach threw in one of the new cards he got.

"FINAL FORM RIDER….K-K-KUUGA" his belt yelled as the other Zach glowed

"What… what the heck did you…?" he yelled shocked as he jumped in the air, against his will, as his legs bent slightly and his arms curled up. A metallic shell formed over him and he floated on his back with whomphing sound. The end result looking like a big floating metallic stag beetle "What.. what is this?" He asked as Zach looked at him, that same sensation of ease going through him.

"Our ticket out, Attack!" Zach told him as the other Zach flew into the other grunt monsters, mowing through them like grass. Zach on the other end ran through the street with his blade and began to slash at the monsters the other Zach wasn't getting. The higher up monster charged for Zach, who blocked him with his sword but was having a hard time keeping him at bay as he pressed into his blade and snarled at him "Zach!" he yelled as the big metal beetle ran through the monster and pushed him into the air. Zach took a quick look around and saw that the other Zach had mowed through all the other monsters. "Whoa" he said to himself as he looked up and saw the other Zach turn back into his Kuuga form and start beating up the monster in midair as they began to fall. "Get ready man!" Zach said pulling out another card, this one with a weird gold symbol on it.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE… K-K-KUUGA" his belt yelled as the other Zach transformed back into the beetle and charged down at the monster who screamed. Zach then did a high kick as the beetle with the monster came crashing toward him, the monster exploding on impact.

 **Sometime later…**

The cops had already arrived, finding nothing to explain the scorch marks on the street. Notably there was one man looking there that stuck out above the beat cops.

"That's your dad?" Zach asked as the other Zach rubbed his eyes and nodded

"Yup, that's him" he said tiredly as Zach looked at his dad. Again like everything in this world it was odd to see his father in police attire. But Zach smiled anyway at his father as the other Zach groaned. Looking over at him Zach knew he was exhausted

"I take it that if I say I'm leaving your going to try and come with" Zach said as the other one chuckled.

"Well would you?" he asked as Zach grinned

"C'mon man what about your world? Don't you think you should stay? Keep fighting the monsters" Zach said as the other Zach walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down at his dad.

"You see that man down there? He's dealt the finishing blow on more monsters than I have believe it or not. If I leave he'll wonder where I am, but this place will be safe because of him" he said as Zach looked over at him. There was no point in arguing him to stay, he knew that nothing he could say would convince him. Damn himself for being so stubborn. He sighed as he patted him on the back

"I promise we'll find her and… for what it's worth I'm sorry" Zach said as the other Zach shook his head

"Look I'm sorry, I haven't been getting a lot of sleep and I was acting like the asshole so please let's just go. I want to find Yuki and finally go get some sleep" he said as Zach chuckled then started walking away

"Then come on, I gotta show you my family now" Zach said as the other Zach followed suit and they began to head back to the place where Zach entered this world.


	5. The World of Kiva pt1

Yuki had mixed feelings when Zach came walking in with another Zach. But she choose to do what she felt was the most appropriate response to what Zach had done.

"You jerk!" she yelled slapping her Zach so hard on the face that it made the other one cringe. Zach stumbled but didn't fall, he rubbed his face as he grieved and regained his composure.

"Missed you too"

"And why are there 2 of you?" she said still angry as the other Zach just kept looking at Yuki, having similar feelings that Zach had when he entered his world. Though mixed with some other feelings, regret mostly for his Yuki.

"Where's mom?" Zach asked as he gestured for the other Zach to sit down, which he did gladly, still not kidding that he was beat tired.

"Hey I asked first, why is there another you?" she said looking over to the other Zach, it was so weird to her. She knew it wasn't just some guy that just looked like him, the eyes didn't show him as someone different but as just another Zach. The way they flickered, the color, the life, something in the eyes told her this was Zach not just some guy that looked like him.

"Okay well good news, going through that thing did give me some answers" Zach said as Yuki shot a glare at him.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't stupid to just run in there head first"

"She's got a point dude" the other Zach said, Yuki's Zach annoyed with him while Yuki gave him a cocky smile.

"Thanks Zach"

"No problem" he said tiredly as he leaned his head into his arm rested hand.

"You know I can just throw you back out to your world" Zach said as the other Zach got up tiredly and summoned his belt, shocking Yuki.

"Try me" he said threateningly, coming just a tad bit scarier from his tired voice.

"He's got one too!?" Yuki said surprised.

"I'm joking" Zach said annoyed as the other Zach took in a breath as his belt vanished.

"Don't joke, at least not right now" he said as he took his seat again, then gesturing to Zach "Please tell her, I'd like to hear what's going on too" he said crossing his arms as Zach rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now when I first got the belt it was given to be by this guy called Yu. He's this thin guy with a black suit and hair to match. He said he was concerned about the worlds, which I'm guessing is what was going on when those monsters and these walls started poping up"

"Not my usual kind of weird" The other Zach said, striking Yuki's curiosity.

"What would that be?" Yuki asked

"Usually a big bad monster pops up every so often and I beat it up. Pretty much my life for the last decade" He said, Yuki looking at him like he was joking but quickly realizing his expression he wasn't being humorous.

"Hey let me finish Zach… er…" Zach stumbled on his words finding it bizarre that he was telling himself to be quiet. "Dude this is going to get weird. Can I call you something else?" Zach asked as the other Zach thought for a moment.

"Just call me Kuuga, that's what the monsters called me when I'm in the suit"

"Cool name" Yuki said as Kuuga smiled

"Thanks" Kuuga said as Zach cleared his throat to bring the attention back to him.

"Now, he also explained that there are 10 worlds, ours, Kuuga's, and then 8 more that I haven't visited… Or so I'm guessing" Zach explained

"Why do you have to visit them?" Kuuga asked as Zach summoned his belt then opened his book and drew out the cards in it, pulling out the three he got from Kuuga's world.

"Because when I had that fight with you I got these" he said tossing the cards over to Kuuga. As Zach explained on he passed them to Yuki to look at. "When I used one of those you turned into that metal beetle and beat up that mook. Heck maybe you can break down the wall out there" he said as Kuuga shook his head in protest.

"Please not now, I don't want to test that theory till I get that sleep and cup of coffee and maybe a good sandwhich" he said as Zach rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but Yu said that I have to learn from the riders which means there's probably a rider in every world. And if that's the case then that means I have 8 more powers that I can get and maybe one of them can get things back to normal" he said as Yuki looked through the cards, one of them had the metal beetle on it so she assumed that that was what they were referring to. The symbol one was odd but the one that struck out was one that looked like the card Zach used to transform.

"What's this card do?" Yuki asked as she held the card out to him. It had a picture of Kuuga's rider armor on it.

"I don't know…" Zach said grabbing the cards back "I didn't use this one in the fight" he said as the sound of snoring sawed through their conversation. Both Yuki and Zach looked over to see Kuuga had passed out on his seat.

"Geez" Yuki said in response.

"I don't think exhausted does him justice" Zach said before starting for the door, Yuki getting up before he reached it.

"You're not leaving without me again if that's what your thinking" she said as Zach turned to her.

"Please don't do this again" Zach said frustrated but Yuki didn't waver. "You're staying here someone has to watch him" He said sternly.

"Listen you I'm coming along and you can't stop me" she said. In a snap Zach was ready to prove her wrong when he ran for it, Yuki taking chase. Nearing the wall, Zach was a split second from phasing through it before Yuki pounced him. Both of them phased through the wall as they toppled into a back alley on the other side, the brisk air of fall apparent in this place. Getting back on his feet quick, Zach flared up.

"Yuki!" Zach yelled at her as she sat up and dusted herself off

"Oh shut up, why would you even try that I run track you know"

"This isn't a joke it's fucking dangerous here!" he yelled at her as Yuki fired back.

"You think I don't know that? Well I do, and I don't want you getting hurt either!" Zach would've shot something else but Yuki started to walk away from him.

"Hey get back here" Zach said as Yuki began to study this place, keeping a few paces ahead of her brother. Zach was frustrated with his sister, yet he couldn't ignore the vibe this place was giving. Clearly it was fall here, but that wouldn't be the reason why he'd say it felt like fall here. There was this chill to this place, with a slight warmth from the sun, and a creep that went down his spine. Not very pleasant but not painful, it was a eerie feeling that ran through him.

"This place looks like we're down town" Yuki said. A quick look around and Zach had to agree, with only a few spots different this place looked just like down town.

"Your right, which means mom's café is close by. Wonder if we live there?" Zach asked himself at the end but Yuki heard.

"We didn't in Kuuga's world?" she asked as Zach shook his head

"No, they lived in a house on the north side"

"Well do you think we should go find this places version of us?" Yuki asked as Zach shook his head.

"I think we shouldn't try to bump into them, let's just see if we can find this world's rider" he said, taking the lead with Yuki following. As they walked it didn't take long for Yuki to take out her phone, typing away on it. Zach was finding it refreshing for the brief moment that nothing was attacking him, still with the creeping feeling he was getting it was hard not to stay on guard. Yuki humed with interest as they passed by what was supposed to be the café, again no one there. Zach tried not to look at it, it didn't even look touched with dust still settling in it. Depressing, the apporiate word to what he was feeling seeing that his house wasn't in this world. Yuki looked upon it, mixed feeling going through her as well as Zach.

"Wow…" Yuki said simply, Zach nodding in agreement.

"I know, but it's not our world so… I don't know" Zach said as Yuki clicked on her phone once more.

"Hey Zach I get service here"

"You do?" he asked in surprise.

"And internet, I looked up that rider we need to find" she said handing him the phone as he read about, Kiva. Whatever pictures of him were blurred and dark, and the information was scarce. Only that the public doesn't think that well of him. Also that he had only poped up about a year ago. A brief thought did go on his head, if this was this world's him or was it only coincidence that Kuuga was a parallel him?

"Doesn't look easy to find" Zach said as Yuki nodded in agreement. But just as her brother was thinking so was she, and gladly it was constructive.

"Wait I got a idea" Yuki said said slightly excited.

 **A couple minutes later…**

"Runn!" a random bystander yelled as the citizens ran as Zach slowly walked forward in his suit, gun in hand.

Yuki had thought that if Kiva came whenever a weird monster attack or disturbance happened then if Zach just walked around in his suit then that would be bound to get his attention. Zach pointed out his gun, gesturing to fire but didn't when the sound of sirens came from the distance. The police cruisers stopped in front of him, blockading him as the cops hopped out. Yuki looked on at a distance, she would've paniced but she knew Zach had enough tricks to get him out of this. They had assumed anyway that the cops would show up. They pointed their guns at him and Zach didn't even flinch

"Put your hands in the air Kiva! You're not running this time!" Zach rolled his eyes, he knew what he had to do but he didn't like it. He slid a card in his belt and struck out his gun as it fired at the police cruisers, the cops ducking behind them. Zach making sure he wasn't actually trying to hit the cops just the cruisers. When his gun stopped he glanced around, still no Kiva. Yuki noticed this too and found it weird, but she figured that it would take a little more time to draw him out. Gesturing to Zach see told him to keep going.

"Troops stay covered, wolfers pop out!" another cop yelled as three cops slid off the front of the cruisers. All three of them balled their fists and shook as it looked like their bodies were getting bigger. Zach was taken by surprise as they began to get hairier and beastly. Crunching and sickly noises came from them as their bodies morphed, Zach taking a step back when he saw them and Yuki not able to resist covering her eyes. The three howled as their mouths turned to snouts and growled before lunging forward to Zach, Yuki uncovering her eyes long enough to see what was happening and yell

"ZACH LOOK OUT!" Zach acted quick and turned his gun into its sword mode and guarded against one of the wolves. He threw him off his blade before punching another one then getting tackled by the other. Yuki shook as she saw Zach being attacked by the cops, and was a second away from running in before she felt a brisk wind pass by here. Then a blur hit the three wolves down to the ground in a flash. Zach had been thrown on the ground when he saw him. Black tights with a weird brace around his right leg, his chest glistened red with silver outlining around and on the shoulder guards. He took a wide stance and hissed at the wolves, they actually cowering like puppies. His helmet was outlined red with silver as had a visor spilt down the middle that looked like a big yellow bat. It was him, it was Kiva


	6. The World of Kiva pt2

"BACK OFF!" Kiva yelled as every cop took aim at him, Kiva hissed again as the wolves growled and got back on their feet, trying to hide the frightened looks they had just had.

"You got some nerve punk!" one of them said as Kiva kept his stance, Zach looking up at him.

"Holy crap…" he said to himself as the wolves rushed Kiva, who charged them in turn. Jumping in the air, he kicked one of them back down on their ass. As soon as his feet hit the ground he swung one of them at another wolf as the third tried to punch him. Catching his fist, he gripped it hard as he balled his other fist. The wolf screamed in agony, not seeing what was coming when Kiva started to repeatedly hit him in the chest till he howled out in pain. Kiva let his fist go when he saw the light of his eyes fade and his breathing shallow. He let him fall as the cops behind the cars still took aim yet again but shaking scarred from seeing what he had done. He turned to face Zach, he actually scaring him as one of the cops yelled

"FIRE!" in a moment a barrage of bullets fired on Kiva, each bouncing off him and hitting the buildings around them till they ran out. When they did, Kuva slowly turned his head to them, he roared like a viscous beast and they finally caved in. Most of the cops ran for it as the few that did remained were frozen in fear behind their cruisers. With the cops now taken care Kiva looked back to Zach, slowly stepping to him. Zach squirmed, this rider was nothing like Kuuga or him, he was pants shittingly crazy.

"I am so fucking sick of you guys…" He said angerly as Zach tried to get back on his feet but they weren't cooperating so well.

"Woah woah wait a minute dude!" Zach said frantically as Kiva balled up his fists tightly before he clawed out his fingers, his blood red gloves only scaring Zach more.

"And now you talk, it's better when you're just mindless beasts. That way I don't have to say a word to you!" he yelled as he charged Zach. Quickly he brought out his sword to block him but Kiva shoved it out of the way then did a quick punch that knocked the air out of Zach as he skid a couple feet back. Clenching his chest, he took in deep breaths as a burning feeling built in his chest with his vision blurring. What hurt even more was the small squeal he let out hurting his chest even more. Kiva charged again making Yuki gasp. She couldn't take it anymore and ran in there to try and stop this.

"Leave him alone!" Yuki yelled but Kiva didn't even register her words as he shoved Zach to a wall by his shoulders. He pulled back another punch to hit Zach's left shoulder hard, making him scream as Kiva got ready for another hit. Zach acted quick, drawwing his gun and hold the trigger towards whatever part of Kiva pointed it at. It rapid fired making Kiva yell out in pain and jump away from Zach. With some distance, Kiva now held the area where Zach had shot, no blood but Zach bet that hurt like hell. Yuki had in the middle when Zach got him off, the first thing Zach did when Kiva got off him was yell to Yuki.

"Get somewhere safe!" she shook her head no, before Zach could tell her again Kiva got his wind back and charged again. Zach tried to swing a kick with a punch when he came running back. The kick landed but Kiva caught his fist and had him in a lock like the wolf. "Dude I just want to talk!" Zach pleaded to him already feeling his grip tighten on his fist.

"Talk? Over my fucking dead body will I talk to you!" He yelled angerly as he began to squeeze Zach's hand harder, Zach having to bite down on his teeth to keep it together with his hand in a vice grip. If that even did it justice, his grip was insane like being under a hydraulic press. Zach balled his other fist and punched the area he had shot causing Kiva to flinch and lose his grip. Zach quickly got away from him and opened his book.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Zach yelled angerly. The card he pulled was the third card he got from Kuuga. "Do something useful" Zach said to himself as he slid the card in his belt.

"KAMEN RIDE…KUUGA" his belt yelled as he heard something else, the same weird noise that Kuuga's belt made when he transformed. His suit morphed and shifted till he looked exactly like Kuuga. Kiva stopped in his tracks, awed by Zach's change of attire with Zach just as surprised. The suit felt completely different from Decade, Kuuga just felt strong. Like his arms were made of steel with the force of a bullet train being held within them, his legs were no exception as they felt sturdy and heavy footed. The power Zach felt even helped edge off the pain in his chest, he chuckled to himself as he balled his fists.

"My turn" he said, Yuki watching with the same awe Zach had. Zach charged at Kiva, fist flinging forward as Kiva blocked it but the sheer power violently forced his arm back. Kiva yelled as his shoulder flared up from the sheer force

"Jesus!" Kiva yelled holding his arm as Zach relaxed slightly.

"Are you going to listen?" Zach said annoyed as Kiva pulled something from the side of his belt.

"Fuck you!" he yelled as he took a weird whistle and brought it to his belt buckle. It was in the shape of a bat, and when he lifted up part of it it showed that it had fangs. Sliding the whistle in it the echo of a wolves howl went through the air as Kiva's suit warped itself, taking on a bluish look instead of red with one of his arms shifting to look more monstrous and wolf like. Then out of his belt came a curved blade with a wolf's head at its hilt. Both Zach and Yuki where taken by surprise by that, but Zach still took a fighting stance as Kiva again charged him, swinging his sword at Zach who swatted it from hitting him as he punched Kiva between dodges. Yuki had moved back to her original spot as they moved around the area in their fight. The two kept dealing blows like this that they didn't even notice that one last police cruiser was coming. Yuki heard it though, the siren sounded different from the other police cruisers, it was very low pitched like a alto. When it arrived a single man stepped out, Yuki gasping at who it was.

"Dad" she said as her father made his way passed the barricade of police cruisers till he was starring right at Zach and Kiva's fight.

"Kiva!" he yelled as the two stopped, Zach taken aback by seeing his dad and Kiva seemingly having the same reaction. Their father drew out a weird set of golden and white knuckles and revealed a belt buckle to match. He quickly punched his knuckled fist into his hand before locking his knuckles on the buckle.

"FIST ON" a robotic voiced called out, as his buckle glowed a golden aura that surrounded him. Swinging his arm out the aura dissipated and in its place a suit of armor took hold. A white knightly look their father had, with white shoulders and gold to highlight everything including his golden face plated mask with a black slit for him to see. Kiva visably shuttered and backed off Zach as he ran toward a building.

"Hey wait!" Zach yelled as he began after him as their dad ran after him to, drawing out a golden gun with a ludicrously long clip and taking aim. He fired a couple times and missed before Kiva got to the blunt end of a building. But he didn't stop, he only jumped, high enough to get lost in the sun. Zach snapped his fingers in frustration as their dad caught up and took aim at him.

"Hand's up in the air!" he told him as Zach paniced at his dad's authorative tone and did as told. Their dad was actually surprised that someone did this, much less something he was convinced was a monster. Their dad proceeded with caution as he pulled out a pair of heavy duty handcuffs. "Bring them down" he said as Zach, with hesitation, did as told and was cuffed by his father. "You have the right to remain silent" he said as he detransformed, Zach staying in his Kuuga form as his father took him away. Yuki saw this from the side and was about to run in to try to get him out of it, but Zach took a look at her and shook his head to tell her no. They had no idea how their dad would react if he saw her right now, and even then what could she say to get him to let him go. Zach was hauled off to his dad's police cruiser and taken away, the other police cruisers soon leaving as well and slowly at that. Their boss was not going to be happy with how much like wusses they all acted. Yuki came out into the open when the last one left and tried to keep her cool. But honestly how could she?

"Oh god what am I going to do?" She paniced as she thought, pattering one of her fingers across her temple. If only her dad knew it was Zach, why didn't he detransform? He was still in the suit even when he went in the cruiser and who knew how long he was going to be like that? Maybe she could find him and try to convince him to let him go. But he might be a different person here, and she wouldn't know how to press his buttons like she does back home. It was then it came to her. She might not know how to convince her dad, but this places version of herself would! Getting her barings she started for a place she was sure to find herself. Unseen to her though, above the rooftops, Kiva watched where she was running.

"Odd…"

"It is curious that she isn't wearing black as per usual" a odd voice said as Kiva kept his gaze on Yuki as long as he could before she was out of view. Looking up he saw something briefly on the rooftop across from him, a extraordinarily tall dark man that had disappeared like the wind just as he was seen. Beneath his mask Kiva scowled. "You saw him too?" the voice asked as Kiva nodded

"We need to get to Yuki" he said as with super speed he jumped from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit.


	7. The World of Kiva pt3

Zach sat in a police interrogation room, still in his Kuuga form. His foot was going stir crazy as on the other side of the glass his father looked at him. His father had his arms crossed as he looked at Zach, trying to figure out just what this one was.

"Lieutenant Tsukasa" someone said as Zach's dad looked over at a casually dressed man in a white lab coat.

"Give me some good news" he said as the man walked over to him

"Well he's not a monster, there's a man under all that"

"A rider" He asked as the man nodded

"Yes but his energy is off, whatever that suit is powered by isn't natural by rational means of us. It's similar to Kiva" he said as Zach's father sighed

"Another one…"

"This one's oddly calm though…" the guy in the coat noted as Zach's father nodded.

"Keep running tests, I'm going to talk to him" he said as the guy nodded and walked off as Zach's father walked to the door to the room and entered. Zach not breaking eye contact as he took the seat across the table from him, the first time in awhile that Zach had done so with him. His dad looked at him oddly, after only a brief couple of seconds of silence did he speak "Why haven't you tried to escape?"

"Huh?" Zach asked as his father's gaze turned stern and ready for answers.

"I know how much power you really have, if you wanted to you could break down that wall couldn't you? The best part would be that no one would stop you either"

"You would" Zach retorted as his father shrugged

"True… but still you didn't answer"

"I'm not a trouble maker sir" Zach said honestly, his father's stern intensifying.

"A whole lot of cops would disagree with you"

"I only wanted to get Kiva to come out" Zach said as his father then looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"Because… isn't he the bad guy? I just wanted to stop him…" Zach stumbled on his words as his father still processed them, the way Zach said it just sounded so dumb and childish that he almost couldn't believe this man said it. Though to Zach's he didn't intend it to sound as such, he just knew that telling him the actual reason would just give him the same results from his father if not him looking more confused. Zach slunked back in his seat as his father rubbed the side of his head, with a frustrated sigh his father said something else.

"I'm going to ask you again and I want a less stupid answer this time, okay?"

"Yes sir" Zach said embaressed.

 **With Yuki**

A school bell rang striking the que for all the students to rush out of their prison. Many of them grouping together with friends, most of them just pairing together with just one other person, but some were just running or walking off by themselves. Like the Yuki of this world, dressed in a long black skirt with a purple tee and a slightly off color black sweatie. She was walking away from the crowd when from across the street her counterpart saw her. Like everything in this world Yuki couldn't help but notice how off this world's version of herself was, all dressed in black and looking generally depressing. She didn't even know how she would start the conversation with her.

'hey I'm you from another world and your dad arrested my Zach so I need you to help me get him out of wherever he is' Yeah that would totally work. Yuki started for her when in a blur she felt herself wisked away. The briefest moment she felt a intense gust hitting her in the face till she could see again. It was only an instant that took her to the top of building, and the moment everything caught up with her she held her stomach as a sickly feeling built in the pit of it.

"Oh god…" she said to herself as she dropped to one knee trying to hold back the feeling.

"I thought she would've thrown up" a odd voice said, Yuki closing her eyes as she tried to hold back. She felt something hovering over her as she breathed steadily in.

"Might just prove that I was right" she heard a familiar voice say. Trying to open her eyes proved to difficult, it seemed like it was the only things keeping her together.

"No... no no she's not a fangire or a vampire. She smells like a regular person" the odd voice said as Yuki heard the other person let out a frustrated sigh.

"That's impossible, we just saw Yuki leaving school" he said as Yuki felt something gently tap her shoulder and stay on her back. Slowly the bad feeling was beginning to go away as the odd voice spoke again.

"Well there's only one way to find some more concrete answers, and if you don't care about this girl then…"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" the guy barked as Yuki finally opened her eyes and stood up.

"Ugh who are you?" she asked as she felt the thing shift on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss" the odd voice said as she felt something bite her cheek.

"OW!" she said swatting at her shoulder, the thing bouncing off her. Smacking its lips Yuki looked up to see the weirdest bat ever. If you could call it that, it was like a robot. A oval for a body with bat wings on it, two red eyes with a mouth on the bottom that clearly had fangs in mostly black with some gold on him. Now she would've screamed at that if it wasn't for the next thing she saw. A pale man, with red eyes in jeans and a leather jacket; but she knew this man. Which only made it even scarier seeing him like this.

"Zach!?" she asked in disblief as the bat flew over to him.

"She's Yuki Zach, same cherry taste to her blood" he said landing on Zach's shoulder as he glared at him

"Don't fucking say it like that" he said as Yuki looked at him astonished, this was Zach. The one from this place anyway.

"Oh my god you're... what happened to you?" Yuki asked, Zach looking her over. Thinking on how so different she seemed from the Yuki he knew. At first he didn't respond, only letting his bat do the talking.

"I'm sorry, he's not very social" he said as Zach tried to flick him off his shoulder but the bat had jumped off before he could. Zach rolled his eyes as he flew "My name is Kivat, and you are a mystery to me"

"Huh?" Yuki said as Kivat circled her

"I remember every taste of blood I've ever had, and only with you have I tasted the exact same before…" he said as Yuki heard a growl from Zach, slightly scary but at the same time silly. Kivat sighed "will you just get over it already, I was sucking poison out of her that one time" he said as Zach growled again

"Will you just get on it with it" he said angerly

"Well if you'd rather do the talking then why don't you mister tall dark and bruiting" he said making him growl again.

"Excuse me please!" Yuki said annoyed as both Kivat and Zach looked at her.

"What the heck are you two talking about?" she asked as Zach started, still in his angry tone so everything sounded like he was taking offense to Yuki.

"What we're talking about is how you look and have the same blood as my sister. Which makes no sense to us, because even a changling that turns into humans can't copy their blood or even speak." He said Yuki getting ticked off by his tone "So tell me who the hell you are" he said, Kivat looking at him, his face not showing much expression but somehow conveying irritation towards. Though he wasn't the one that had sour feelings at him, Yuki snapped.

"You know what that's pretty big talk coming from the boy who peed his bed till he was 10!" the look of shock on Zach's face was priceless, so much so that it made Kivat chuckle.

"Oh my, really?" he asked as Zach growled at him again before setting his glare at Yuki, grinning at the fact she had wounded him in the slightest way.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm your sister. Well sort of, I'm from another world that doesn't have monsters like you guys and you don't have the bat" she said as Zach seemed curious as he looked at Kivat. Oddly Zach wasn't dismissing what Yuki said, possibly because he'd seen weirder things.

"Is that possible?" he asked as Kivat hummed as he flew

"I have heard stories of others breaking through to other worlds, so it's not completely out of the realm of possibilities that she could be. It would be the best explanation as to why we are seeing two Yukis." He said as Zach hummed curiously, Yuki looking strangely at the pair.

"Excuse me but what happened to you?" she asked again

"Life" Zach said rudely, Yuki not appreciating his negative tones more and more. Thankfully Kivat seemed chattier than he was.

"Zach enough with the attitude" he said as he flew over to Yuki and sat on her shoulder, she was about to flinch away before Kivat chuckled "I won't bite you" he said as Yuki loosened up and let him be. "Zach go check on your Yuki, if Arc's around then he could go for her as well" he suggested as Zach nodded before running off at super speed.

"Oh my god…" Yuki said as she saw him bolt off, like a blur he was there then the next he wasn't. Kivat chuckled again

"Yes yes he is fast"

"But he's not all ridered up, how's that possible?" she asked

"Well that's because he's not human anymore" he said Yuki looked at Kivat on her shoulder with intrigue "I wish though that I didn't have to do what I did to save him"

"Save him?" she asked as he hopped off her shoulder again and hovered in front of her.

"Yes, since you're new to this place I'll start from the top. There are five races in the world. Humans, werewolves, merpeople, undead, and finally vampires. Though now a days you won't find them as easy as in my hay day. Vampires needed to feed on the other races, not to death just a little every once in a while. Though not everyone thought the same and some feed more than needed." Kivat said as Yuki listened with interest, from how they had described Kuuga's world she would've figured that this world would be at least similar to hers. But this one was so vastly different from hers, monsters were really part of this world.

Kivat continued, he told Yuki that he was created by a vampire that didn't appreciate how his people so recklessly treated everyone else and used Kivat to transform into Kiva to take a stand against the vampires that would so choose to live recklessly. What made Kivat special was that his creator sacrificed all of the venom in his fangs to give him life. Vampire venom held a lot of power, the slightest amount could knock out a creature, a spoonful would turn anyone insane and warp their bodies into hideous monsters called fangires that only cared about destruction, and lastly and perhaps most famously if a vampire kept pumping venom beyond the spoonful mark the person being biten would turn into a vampire as well. Unfortunately Kivat and his creator were not able to change the vampires habit, they just kept feeding and feeding until they were choosen to be hunted to near extinction. Kivat's creator fell to the hand of a hunter but Kivat did not. Kivat now was angry at the world for killing his creator, he fled and wandered till he eventually found another vampire being attacked. A boy, who's family had been killed by humans and now just wanted to finish the job. Kivat saved this boy and stayed with him through the years, vampires lived long lives and this boy was no different. He and Kivat stayed together till modern times. In the intermediate, he and the boy waged war out on the human, wolves, merpeople, and undead vampire hunters. Revenge on those who had wronged them. Zach and Yuki's father was from a family of hunters, that had managed to use vampire venom to create a armor similar to Kiva's known as ixa, using it to fight off Kiva when he came for other hunters. One day the boy decided that enough was enough and that he wanted to erase the Ixa bloodline, he and Kivat managed to track down their father to their town and were going to strike before Kivat stopped the boy. When he saw Yuki and Zach he couldn't allow the boy to kill their father and them as well. They had never killed families only individual hunters, for how hypocritical would it be for them to kill someone else's family considering the boy's history. The boy got angry at Kivat when he refused, hunters had killed their race only down to a possible handful, it was only right to get revenge. Kivat may have hated what hunters did to his creator but that didn't justify equal genocide on them. The boy wouldn't listen to Kivat's pleas to not do this and charged into their house, Kivat tried to stop him but he was only a bat. Their father tried to fight off the boy but he couldn't manage to get his armor on. Because of this their mother died by his hands. Yuki gasped in horror as Kivat looked to the ground in shame.

"It was then that the boy set his gaze on you and Zach" He said ashamed "Your father was able to protect you long enough to get his armor on and fight him away. Zach on the other hand was biten, long enough to become a fangire. I couldn't let him turn, I just couldn't!" he said with fire "I took him out of your house as he was changing and rushed to work, I bit him and gave him a little more venom. It stopped him from being a fangire, but now he was a vampire. He couldn't go back home and he couldn't live his life anymore, being a vampire now a days the first thing people would try to do is kill him on the spot. He hated me, still hates me…" he paused with thought as he flew a little away from Yuki, she seeing how sorrowful he was for his part of what had happened. "For my part in that. Then the boy resurafaced not to long after the attack and your father kept having difficulty killing him. Zach let me turn him into Kiva to fight him" he said as Yuki just store at him, amazed by his story.

"Wow" she said as he flew over to her

"Yes, I admit it is a interesting story is it not?" he asked as question crossed Yuki's mind

"Wait, shouldn't the boy know everything Kiva can do? So how are you fighting him?"

"Make no mistake, your brother is a great fighter" Kiva responded as he flew a little higher. He then stretched out his wings and opened his mouth as his eyes shimmered red, then 3 whistles fell out of his mouth. Yuki caught them all in her hands and inspected them, one was shaped like a wolf, another was green and sea like, the last was in the shape of a fist that looked like it had stitches on it. "But even I came to the conclusion that we needed something different besides the Kiva armor. So using Zach's venom and some blood from willing donors" he said with a laugh "I made these fuusels, they change the suit to a new form with a special weapon for it"

"You guys must be powerful then" Yuki said as Kivat kept going on about himself. Yuki soon regretting asking him to tell him about all this.

 **Meanwhile…**

This world's Zach had arrived to his house, looking through the windows he saw that his Yuki was safe. She even had a few friends over, one was a merperson. Zach felt at ease slightly, merpeople were known to have thicker skin than everyone else so they usually were the kind of people to run in and help their friends since they couldn't get hurt as easy. Still no sign of Arc, but Zach stood guard for a time just to make sure that he didn't show. He stuck close to the shadows so no one saw him as he watched over his sister.

 **Back at the police station…**

Zach's father sighed as he looked at the rider in front of him. Not much progress with him, he kept giving him round about answers. Frustrated he got out of his seat and headed out.

"You sleep tight, and you better be in the mood to talk to tomorrow" he said before steeping through the door. Zach sighed as he looked at his cuffed hands. So far this world wasn't looking good. Then out of nowhere something appeared on the table

"Huh?" He said surprised as he looked at it. Another card, this one saying invisible

'get out already' he heard Yu's voice say in his head. Not given much time to think he heard the door begin to unlock again. He got up and used his cuffed hands to get the card in his belt.

"ATTACK RIDE… INVISIBLE" his belt yelled as he did as it said, become invisible. The cop who was to escort him to his cell looked in the room and saw nothing. He didn't question it, figuring Tsukasa probably took him back. Zach slipped out of the room just before the door closed again. After waltzing out of the police station he de-transformed in a alley before breaking his cuffs on the corner of a building. Now free, he ran off to go find Yuki and hopefully find the real rider of this world.


	8. The world of Kiva pt4

"Huh?" Kivat said to himself as he looked down to the city.

"What?" Yuki asked as Kivat kept staring at down, he quickly turning one direction then back to his original position. "Kivat what's going on?" Yuki asked again.

"Did you come alone?"

"No my Zach is here too" she answered, noticing Kivat's eyes were glowing bright red.

"Then I'm not going crazy because I see Zach running down 22nd" he said as his eyes dimmed down.

"Oh my god he got out. Kivat I got to get to him right now" She said starting for the door on the roof, before Kivat flew to her and landed in her hand so she was holding him. Yuki looked at him curiously before he explained

"Raise me up and hold tight, this will be faster" He said as she Yuki frowned

"Please don't almost make me throw up again"

"Do it!" he commanded as Yuki did as told as Kivat flapped his tiny wings, lifting Yuki off the ground. Yuki yelled as she held on for dear life as Kivat swept her into town fast. Flying over buildings and streets Kivat got her to 22nd street in only a minute. As Yuki landed and let go of Kivat she put one arm around her stomach, there was no way she was going to get used to these weird ways of getting around. "Heads up here he comes" Kivat said as Yuki raised her head as Zach turned a corner, stopping on a dime when he saw her across the street.

"Yuki!" he said relived as he ran to her, first looking at her before noticing the floating bat next to her.

"Great to meet you Zach two" Kivat said as Zach looked at him almost like he couldn't believe his eyes, looking to Yuki to clarify that this thing was real.

"Care to explain?"

 **At their house...**

As the sun began to set, Zach let out a sigh as he heard laughter from his house. Yuki and her friends were watching T.V, laughing at whatever sitcom was on while messing with their phones. He knew that if he was in there he would probably be stuck up in his room eating something she had probably bought for herself and her friends. Then they'd have a big fight and her friends would calm her down and…

As his thoughts went through him he couldn't help but frown at what he's lost. It'd had been a year since it had happened and yet seeing her life go on did not ease anything. True he was not like other vampires, he fought his urges to feed like the plague. The taste of blood tasting like a drug to him, a delicious poison that he had to fight not to indulge. That's why he couldn't come back to them, he was scarred that even through his best efforts he wouldn't be able to hold himself back to becoming like the other vampires of the world.

"Ever the loyal guard are we?" he heard someone ask, a man's voice that sounded like the audible version of glass shattering in your ears and cutting them up. Arc, he had finally emerged from nowhere and gazed at Zach with a twisted grin as he stared at him from the rooftop of the house over. Zach raising his fists in defense as he chuckled "Ah tough boy, but no Kivat I see"

"I think I can take you on without him" he said as Arc hopped off the roof, striking Zach with his ungodly 8 feet tall height before he started for Zach, slowly and grinning the whole time.

"All the fangires I've made say otherwise, I know you haven't defeated one without the power of Kiva" he said as Zach kept his stance.

"Why did you come? You knew I'd be here to guard her" he said as the boy stopped only a couple feet away from Zach.

"Two reasons, one my master told me too because of that weird rider that showed up in town keeping your attention. And two…" he said as he raised up his hand and a bat flew to it. Zach flinched as he got a clear view of it, it looked just like kivat but completely white and some how bulkier. "My master wanted to me make you shit your pants" he said as Zach squeezed his fists tighter as Arc brought his bat down and let it bit his hand before a belt formed on his waist. His veins bulged up as he held his kivat "Henshin!" he yelled as he brought the bat to his buckle and transformed into a all black version of Kiva with more pronounced horns at the tips of his bat visor. He hissed once before rushing to Zach, who shoved him away from him out on the street before charging him himself at super speed. But Arc dodged quick then punched Zach in the stomach. Zach hutched over in pain giving the boy one more chance to hurt him, a sharp uppercut planted on the chin sent Zach on his back. Arc chuckled as he rushed over and stomped his foot on Zach's chest. Zach grunted in pain as the boy kept him pinned. Struggling, Zach felt his bones begin to crack as the boy pressed his foot on him harder "Oh this'll be worth every drop of venom you nuisance. And I'll let you know as soon as I'm done with you…" he said crouching down lower as he looked at the pained angry eyes of his enemy "Your sister will make a great snack"

"You fucking leave her alone! Or I'll…"

"Or you'll what!?" he yelled as he began to press all his weight on Zach. He squirmed and yelled as he felt his ribs begin to buckle and the blood squeeze to the ends of his body.

"ATTACK RIDE, BLAST!"

"Huh?" Arc said as he was blasted by energy off Zach. Zach looked at him from the ground as he felt immediate relief of having him off his chest. Just then he heard someone running to him and saw Kivat fly over to him with a set of hands to help him up as well. It was the other Yuki and… another him.

"You okay man?" Zach asked as this world's Zach looked at him weirdly. Yuki groaned

"Can we please get pass the weirdness already, you've seen me" she said as Kivat looked at Arc, almost unbelievingly as to what he was seeing.

"You insane bastard" he said as Arc got up.

"Not insane… just doing what my master and you were supposed to do!"

"You are no rider! And I swear that I'll destroy that knock of me your master cobbled together myself!" he said as Arc laughed like a crazy.

"Or that's a great laugh! I dare you too!" He challenged as Kivat flew to his Zach

"Let's take out this Kiva imposter" he said as Zach nodded at him as Arc clawed out his hands and took a wild stance.

"If you're going to take out yourselves then that'll make true Kiva very happy" he said sinsterly as Zach kept his gaze on him.

"You're not touching his baby sister Arc" Zach said as he pulled out his card and looked at the other Zach with Kivat in hand. The other Zach looked mad at his counterpart, if he hadn't had done what he did perhaps this situation wouldn't have gotten to the front door of his house. But one look at Yuki, her eyes telling him to trust her Zach and he begrudgingly nodded at him to know that they were together on this.

"Yuki get back!" the other Zach yelled as Yuki nodded and ran to take cover as Zach let Kivat bite him, his veins bulging like Arc's had. The other Zach slid in his card as his belt chanted

"KAMEN RIDE.."

"HENSHIN!" the two yelled as Kiva placed Kivat on his belt as Zach transformed into

"..DECADE" his belt yelled as both of them transformed and charged at Arc, both trying to punch him. He caught both their fists as they both finagled with their belts. Zach sliding in another card as Kiva slid in his mer whistle. A bubbly sound blasted out from Kiva's belt as his other hand received a aquatic themed gun with his suit tinting green while Zach got his gun.

"ATTACK RIDE…BLAST!" his belt yelled as they both shot at Arc in his stomach as he flinched in pain. Using this window of opportunity, both Zachs grabbed hold of Arcs arms and threw him further away from the house. Arc landed on his back and yelled out in pain, but was quick to get back on his feet and charge them again. Zach took the initiative and pulled out his new power. He ran to Arc and slide in his card.

"ATTACK RIDE… INVISIBLE" in a instant he vanished and Arc was left dumbfounded for a moment till he felt a sharp kick at his side causing him to fall over as Zach reappeared. Kiva ran with his zombie whistle, a groan coming from his belt as his suit turned a off color purple with a large hammer in hand. He swung it across at Arc as he hopped back up and stopped the hammer with his hands. Kiva tried to press it down on him but Arc pushed it back out, making Kiva lose his balance as he dropped his hammer. Arc rushed to the off guard Kiva and began to rapidly punch his torso, sending him a few feet back with one final punch that made Kiva collapse on his knee as he took in heavy breaths. Arc was about to rush him before Zach rushed up and tried to punch him but Arc grabbed his fist and in a similar fashion to what had happened, threw him toward the house next to Kiva. Zach struggled to get up after he landed and saw Kiva struggling to stand.

"You got any more tricks?" he asked as Kiva shook his head

"Do you?" he asked as Zach shook his head, Arc walking to them. Zach balled his fists as he took a solid stand, not ready to quit anytime soon. Kiva looked at Zach and steadied his stance, if he wasn't going to give up then he wouldn't either. Arc chuckled once more

"How noble… I'll do my best to tell your sister how hard you fought" he said as Kiva growled

"You can kiss my ass if you think I'm going to let you get near her!" He yelled at once more as Zach nodded

"And you can shove it if you think I won't defend him" he said as Arc yelled

"I've had enough of the both of you!" he yelled as he began to charge once more as both riders took their stances, ready. Zach was ready to die if he had to keep Kiva safe, and Kiva was ready to do so for Yuki. Then, Zach's book opened and three cards came out, he and his Yuki gasping. Kiva not noticing

"No way" he said quickly as he grabbed the cards, Kiva's card and two cards that looked like the cards he got from Kuuga's world. Which if they were like them meant. "Kiva I got one more trick"

"Huh?" he said as Zach slide in his card quick.

"FINAL FORM RIDE…K-K-KIVA" his belt chanted as involuntary Kiva jumped in the air as his legs spread into a full splits. Then his body began to morph into a larger Kivat with bigger wings. It flew over to Zach who took it in hand, Yuki's mouth agap as she saw Zach do this. Zach saw that Kiva's legs were connected by a thin wire and saw something stick out from the top of the large Kivat. Arc was still charging at him as he drew back his fist on the wire, starting to glow red as the kivat glowed. It only took him one more moment to realize what this was, a bow and arrow! Zach took aim at Arc who was only a few feet away from him. Letting go, the arrow fired at great speed, greater than anything Zach could've shot on his own. It pierced Arc through his chest as he was forced back by the force of the arrow. He went down the street as Zach let Kiva go, he turning back into his normal form as he looked over at Zach.

"What the heck did you just do?" he said aggravated and a little freaked out that he was turned into that. Zach simply shrugged

"I think I finished Arc" he said as Kiva looked over to Arc on the ground and began to run to him, Zach following suit with Yuki coming out of hiding. When they approached Arc, a pool of blood was forming under him as his armor faded away. After his armor was gone, Kiva grabbed his Kivat and crushed it in his hands, the pieces falling out of his palm as a black ozze splattered onto the ground with the blood.

"Ew" Yuki said as Zach detransformed, Kiva doing the same as Kivat took off and flew close by him.

"Guess we did it" Zach said as Kiva looked over at him as he tried to shake off the ozze on his hand, which he could only guess was venom.

"How did you guys know Arc was here?"

"We didn't" Yuki started "We just figured it would be best to stick together, especially if you thought that Arc might be going after your family"

"It was just a matter of luck my friend" Kivat said as Kiva looked back over to his house, Yuki still in there having fun blissfully unaware of what had happened. Zach had already been told that that was their house and sighed as he looked at it. Kiva turned back to Zach as he looked at Kiva.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, I was just trying to find you" he said as Kiva rolled his eyes

"Look, just don't do something stupid like that again. Otherwise I'm not going easy on you" he said as Zach chuckled

"I'll keep that in mind" he said as Kiva Knelt down to pick up Arc, not just leaving him there for people to find. "What's your next move?" Zach asked as Kiva shrugged

"His master's still out there, and if he's making fake Kivats I think we have a responsibility to take him out" he said as he began to walk away.

"Seems fun" he said as Kiva chuckled

"Keep your Yuki safe man!" he said as Yuki shouted back

"Hey I wasn't the one who got arrested!" she said happily as Kivat waved one of his wings to say goodbye before he and Kiva ran off. Zach looked over at Yuki and gave her a pat on the back as she looked at him "What?"

"You actually figured this out… so thanks" he said as Yuki smiled back as they began to walk.

"So does that mean it's okay for me to come along again?" she asked

"I'll think about it" he said as they began for home. "But don't get your hopes up"


	9. The world of Ryuki pt1

Returning to the alley where they had arrived in, Yuki and Zach found the hazy wall that signaled their way home and returned. Passing through it they had returned to the café, it looking like time hadn't passed at all. It seemed their house just stayed in the same mid-day time setting while they were stuck here. Walking into the café they saw Kuuga still sleeping in the seat, Yuki closing the door made him wake up.

"Huh?" he said as he whipped his head over to the front door "Oh" he said in relief as he waved, for a second he thought it was a monster.

"Little less grumpy?" Zach asked as Kuuga waved him off. Zach cracked his neck with a groan as he began for the counter as Yuki took a load off in the seat across from Kuuga.

"Well you at least look better" she said as Kuuga responded with a nod and a smile

"Where'd you two go?"

"World where you're a vampire and dad tries to kill you" she said casually. Kuuga looking at her strangely before chuckling and shifting his hair back.

"Was I at least a cool vampire or one of those vampires from your books?" he asked jokingly

"Oh my god, please don't tell me I read twilight in your world" Yuki said as Kuuga shuffled his head to look at her and give her the bad news that she did.

"Fanfictions and all"

Zach had gone to the kitchen, guided by the small scent of baking. His mother was up causing that, something in the oven with coffee on the way and sandwiches.

"Mom?" Zach asked as she looked over to him

"Oh hi sweety" she said oddly happy considering what was going on.

"Uh you okay mom?" he asked as she kept a small smile and got back to cooking.

"Oh I'm… fine just focusing on my cooking is all" she said in a shaky voice. If the odd happy tone hadn't already set Zach off then this did.

"Mom, really you okay?" he asked again she not answering, instead opting to give Zach a pot of coffee and a plate of sandwiches.

"Here honey brings these out there, I'll just be back here"

"Mom?" He asked again holding the plate and pot. "Mom!" he yelled at her but she didn't respond to him, only hearing under her breath.

"It's a dream, it's all a dream" Zach watched her work like nothing was the matter before she had shewed him out to the front, as if there were customers there. Zach looked over to Kuuga and Yuki talking at the table and brought over the plate and pot while also picking up two cups. Setting down the plate then the pot as he took his seat and reserved his cup, he offered the other cup to Yuki.

"No thanks" she said, Zach then offering it to Kuuga who took it.

"Your mom make these?" he asked as Zach poured his coffee before giving Kuuga the pot.

"Yeah, but I think somethings wrong with her" he said almost hesitantly because he didn't want to worry Yuki. But she needed to know and the look on her face wrote that she now was, even Kuuga couldn't help but be so as well.

"What? What's wrong?" Yuki asked, getting mildly upset. As Kuuga slowly picked two sugars from the sugar caddy then adding the cream.

"She's acting weird, when I went back to the kitchen she was acting happy and weird. Like she didn't know about what was going on" he said as Kuuga stirred his coffee then took a sip.

"Why would she do that?" Yuki said looking back at the kitchen, seeing a silhouette of her mother still at work. "Maybe she's just trying to cope or something?" Yuki suggested as Kuuga looked back at the kitchen as well.

"Did she come off as crazy?" he asked reaching for a sandwhich, only to have Yuki smack his hand away from it. "Ow!" he said flinching his hand back as Yuki looked angerly at him.

"Don't call her crazy!" she said fiercely

"I wasn't I was just asking" Kuuga defended as Zach sipped his coffee black, trying to calm his nerves about the situation.

"I heard her saying that she thinks it's a dream under her breath" he said as Yuki shifted his attention to him, Kuuga grabbing his sandwich and taking a bite of it before Yuki could hit him again.

"That's weird" Yuki said concerned as Kuuga took a big gulp of coffee to wash down the sandwich.

"She has to be trying to make sense of this, so she is coping. But this means we need to hurry up on getting everything back to normal for you guys" Kuuga said setting his cup down and reaching for a napkin from the dispenser on the table. Zach finished off his coffee and nodded

"I agree"

"To be safe maybe we should make sure she doesn't see the two of you together." Yuki suggested "it might make her worse" she said as Kuuga nodded.

"Okay" Zach wiped off his lips before getting up.

"I'm going back out there" he said as Yuki got up and protested

"Hold up, don't you want to relax a little first?" she asked as Zach looked at her and shook his head no.

"No, like Yu said 9 other riders. That means if I get through another one that'll be a third done. Then sleep" he said as Kuuga got up

"Well your not going alone, I'm tagging along for this one"

"And I'm coming too" she said as Zach really not protesting to either. Yuki had helped with Kiva and Kuuga was another rider so it'd be good to have some back up if something went wrong.

"Fine by me guys, c'mon" he said as they followed him out.

"Zach is everyone good on coffee out there?" his mom asked to the empty café.

The trio got to the wall, Yuki telling Kuuga to hold on to Zach as they phased through it. This time they didn't arrive in a alley, it looked as if they were walking out of a building's doorway. Just like with the others Zach noticed a uniqueness to this place, the feeling of spring. The wind somehow scented slightly with rain water and a taste of smoke in the air mixed with cinnamon. A quick look around told them they had arrived on the south side of their town. No monsters were rampaging so far or werewolf cops, so this place was already Zach's favorite world so far.

"Looks the same man" Kuuga said

"The last place didn't look to different either"

'minus the werewolves' Zach thought to himself

"Zach, I don't think it's coincidence anymore that you were the rider in two of these places" Yuki pointed out.

"I think so too, so plan is we find me er us" Zach said to Kuuga who nodded. Yuki began looking at her phone and let out a grunt

"No service here" she said, Kuuga looking at her oddly not knowing all the details from the last world.

"We'll just start at the Café again" Zach said as he started while the two followed along. As they walked Zach looked at the people walking by, silly as it was Zach was a little disappointed that these guys didn't just automatically come off as weird. Yeah sure he was in another world and that should be weird enough for him but he didn't know he expected everything in a different world to just come off as strange and off. Kuuga was really looking around the town, it had only been his second world so seeing things that looked familiar but slightly different still came off as odd to him. Yuki was just looking into the windows, half window shopping and half just spacing out. Most of the shops just had similar things that they had at home but she noticed something in one of the windows. At first she thought it was a smudge in one window but when she noticed it in another window that's when she took interest. Slowing down a bit from Kuuga and Zach she looked at the window and saw something going on in it, looking out to the street nothing like it was happening so it wasn't a reflection. Then Yuki could still see what was going on inside the store so this smudge looked like it was happening inside the window plane. As she looked at it, it got a little clearer and she could make out a fight going on. A fight between two weird things and guy in armor.

"Yuki!" Zach yelled as Yuki looked over to him, he snapping her out of her space out session. "Pick it up"

"Oh sorry" she said as she caught back up with her brother and Kuuga. Still thinking about that weird thing she saw in the window. They made it to the café and this time it wasn't abandoned, instead it was a boutique not run by them. Third time in a row that this place wasn't what it should be and for the third time Zach felt a little bummed that this place wasn't his home here. Though admittedly he was starting to get numb to the experience, Yuki however wasn't there quite yet. Kuuga was of course unphased

"Want to try my house next?" Kuuga asked as Zach gestured for him to lead the way. Kiva's world had him at the same house as Kuuga, he just didn't say anything about it since fighting a vampire popped out more than that. Yuki inspected the window to the boutique, looking to see what was occupying her home now but also looking for the smudge again. Not only did she find it but it was as clear as tv screen this time. There was a guy that looked like he was in rider armor swinging a sword around against what looked like weird mutant shark men. Kuuga and Zach had already started for his house but Yuki stayed glued to the window. The man was losing, barely keeping up with the sharks as they attacked him. Yuki didn't know what to make of this, only questioning what it was she was looking at. As she watched the rider was able to push off the sharkmen long enough to look out and above, almost directly at Yuki.

"YUKI!" the rider called out making Yuki jump

"Holy shit" she yelped to herself

"Get Zach, get Zach!" he yelled to her as the sharks jumped him again, pushing him on his back. This man's voice sounded familiar, clearly not Zach's it was too deep but still familiar.

"Zach!" Yuki yelled running after him, he and Kuuga stopping in their tracks as she caught up.

"What, what's the matter?" Zach asked concerned as Yuki grabbed his hand and hauled him over to the window "Ow Yuki!" he said as Kuuga ran over to them.

"What are you going crazy about?" Kuuga asked

"Look into the window" she said, pointing at it as Kuuga and Zach did so. Shocked they were when they saw what looked like a rider get mauled by walking sharks. Zach looked out on to the streets thinking it was a reflection like Yuki had before looking back to come to the same conclusion as well. The rider was able to shove off the shark men again to yell out another plea.

"Zach! Stop messing around and hop in!" he yelled before getting tackled again

"Hop in?" Zach said to himself as Kuuga poked the window, the window pulsing like it was water at his single touch. Everyone shaken up when they saw it

"Woah" Kuuga said as Zach poked it getting the same effect

"What is this…"

"ZACH!" the rider yelled again as it looked like the sharks were starting tear off his suit. Everyone was beginning to panic as they saw this happen, what were they suppose to do? Yuki poked the window again but instead of it just pulsing the tip of her finger phased through the window.

"Holy crap" she said quickly retracting her hand

"It's like the walls" Kuuga observed as the rider yelled out in pain. Zach balled up his fists, psyching himself up because he knew this was crazy.

"Watch Yuki" he told Kuuga

"Huh?" he asked as Zach leapt into the window phasing completely through.

"Zach!" Yuki called out, almost jumping in with him if Kuuga hadn't had grabbed her. As Zach landed on the other side he saw that wherever he was looked like a mirrored version of where he had been, but with the color of the world seeming neutralized say for him and the rider currently getting attacked. The rider was trying to push them off as he struggled

"Hold on!" Zach said as he pulled out his card, summoning his belt. Then as he slid it in he heard someone running to the scene

"Wait up Sam!" Zach heard his voice yell as down the street he saw another him running down to them, this Zach being notably different for having hair that went down to his shoulders. As he finished sliding in his card he saw this world's Zach slid in a black rectangle to a holster for it on his belt buckle as the sound of shattering glass echoed and he transformed. A tight red suit formed around him with grey knee guards and dark gray boots with a chest piece that was light gray on the inside with dark gray everywhere else, dark gray arm guards with his helmet being the thing that drew the eye. A gray helmet with a symbol on his forehead in the shape of the head of a dragon, there was silver piece that covered his eyes and mouth that split repeatedly horizontally like a vent with bulges in it to indicate where his eyes were.

"KAMEN RIDE… DECADE" Zach belt yelled as he transformed as well. This world's Zach ran in and pulled off one of the monsters and tossed him whichever way as he pulled up the other and punched it in the face.

"Oooow" he heard the other rider say as the other Zach got him up

"You okay?" he asked as Zach saw the monsters getting ready to attack again. Zach charged in before the monster got back up, shooting a couple rounds from his gun at it. The other Zach and rider looked up at Zach as he got close to them, looking over them he saw the other monster was almost to them and held his trigger down till the monster stayed down. The other rider looked directly at Zach as he holstered his book

"Who are you?"

"Please don't be another rider" the other Zach said as Zach took off his belt to detransform. Both the other rider and other Zach jumping when they saw him.

"Oh god there's two of you" he said as he and the other Zach pulled off their belts. Zach getting a closer look at the other Zach and his friend

"Sam?" Zach asked as he looked at the other rider

"How do you know me?" he asked

"No why do you look like me?" the other Zach asked, mildly unamused by their being another him but not a complete ass about it like Kuuga and Kiva had been.

"Look I'll answer everything, but to start I'm Kamen rider decade and I'm from another world" he said as the other Zach and Sam looked at each other, deciding whether to believe him or not. Looking back at him they introduce themselves

"Ryuki" the other Zach said

"Knight" Sam said as Zach grinned

"Cool names, now how do we get out of here?" Zach asked as Ryuki and Sam hesitated for a second but Ryuki gestured to one direction.

"Follow me" he said as he Sam held onto to him by his shoulder and was dragged to wherever they were going, Zach putting Sam's other arm on his shoulder so Ryuki wasn't just dragging him by his feet.

In the shadows two more people in rider armor emerged, staying quite as not to get their attention as they watched them leave. One of the riders was blue with similar armor to Ryuki but more edged and spiked, his helmet curved with a spilt visor to look like a shark's mouth. The other looked just like Ryuki but black instead of Red with darker shades of grey on his armor.

"So close" the shark rider said as the other Ryuki looked at him

"Close isn't good enough, I want their decks Abyss" he said menacingly as Abyss cracked his neck.

"Give me the rest of the day and I will have them Ryuaga" he said unphased by his negative tone.

"You better"


	10. The world of Ryuki pt2

"Where are they?" Yuki asked as she and Kuuga looked into the window, some onlookers looking at them oddly. Weirdly though when Zach had jumped in there no one seemed to bat a eye. Speaking of which, Zach and the other two riders seemed to have gone to some back alley where their overhead view couldn't see. Yuki soon got her answer as both her and Kuuga were taken by surprise as Zach, his long haired counterpart, and his auburn skinned friend hopped out of the window. Ryuki and Sam looked around at their surroundings a little irritated

"Oh come on I was suppose to pop back into my room" he said as he still held Sam

"Decade must've come in after you" Sam said in response as Ryuki looked over to Yuki and Kuuga, starring at them for a few moments. Sam tried to look over at them but his neck hurt too much from his fight "What are you looking at?" He asked as Ryuki stopped looking and hitched Sam more securely on his shoulder.

"Don't look there's a third of me" he said as Sam chuckled

"Great" he said as Ryuki started hauling him away

"Zach..?" Yuki asked as Zach looked at her

"We gotta follow him come on" he said as he started for Ryuki. Yuki and Kuuga standing for a moment before following him, both looking at Ryuki and Sam. Sam was in both of their universes, in Kuuga's he was Zach's best friend but he'd lost contact with him when he moved away because of college. For Zach and Yuki it was a similar story except they didn't lose contact, Zach saw Sam every once and awhile whenever he wanted a night on the town with his bro. "Need some help?" Zach asked Ryuki, seeing that he was dragging Sam's feet on the pavement

"I got him don't worry" he said as Sam groaned before looking up at Ryuki

"Dude come on I don't want my shoes getting torn up" he said as Ryuki rolled his eyes as Sam looked over at Zach "Please pick me up again" he said as Zach grabbed his arm again. "Thanks"

"No problem" he said as he looked over at Ryuki, who was looking over at Kuuga and Yuki before noticing that Zach was looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just kind of weird to see me with long hair" he answered

"Well the feelings mutual. I've had this look for so long I can't remember my last hair cut" he said as Sam shook his head while chuckling under his breath

"On more than one occasion that's come to bite him in the ass" he said as Ryuki rolled his shoulder almost making it seem like he was going to drop him in response. "Geez I was kidding!"

"Sure you were" he said as Yuki and Kuuga got closer to them from behind, the people passing by them just going around their large group.

"Did he tell you about us?" Yuki asked Ryuki

"He" gesturing to Zach "told me he's from another world, but he didn't tell me about the third me or the version of you that actually gets out of the house once in a while"

"What?" Yuki asked, puzzled by what he said. She was in no way a house hermit, always doing something with friends in her world.

"So he left out all the fun parts of the story" Kuuga said as Zach rolled his eyes

"Mind if I ask about your story?" Zach asked, Ryuki looking at him oddly

"What?"

"Well how'd you get your powers?" Zach asked as Ryuki looked back in front of himself

"Take the next left then it's a straight shot to my house" he said as Zach was a little off that Ryuki had shoved off his question. But when they turned he began to speak again "It was Seven years ago, I was helping set up a new mirror in the bathroom. I was too close to the shower and slipped, I thought I was going to get a big face of glass."

"But you didn't did you?" Yuki said as Ryuki nodded to her.

"Slipped right into it, like going through a narrow window. The mirror shattered but I had arrived in the Advent Parallel"

"The what?" Kuuga asked

"Advent parallel, it's the name of that mirrored world we jumped out of" Sam said as Zach pressed Ryuki to go on.

"We found that out later from another rider, Odin. But that's later, what happened then came as a shock to me. Give me credit for a 13 year old boy I didn't lose my cool too much at first. The world doesn't have people in it but it has every building, blade of grass, and mirrors that real world has. But the one thing that world has that we don't is advent contractors."

"I'm going to guess that's where you get your powers" Zach said as Ryuki looked over at him

"How'd you guess?" he said semi-sarcastically

"I got my powers kind of like you, I ran into a different world and then someone just presented my belt to me"

"That all to it?" Sam asked as Zach chuckled

"No there's more details, but what are advent contractors?" Zach asked as Ryuki pointed with his free hand

"Third house on the left, that's our stop" he said before jostling Sam's arm on his shoulder to make sure he was on him firmly. "Advent contractors are huge monsters, and in the Advent Parallel there are only 13 of them. Again something we found out later from Odin, but something me and Sam were told when we approached one of these monsters was and is the reason we keep going back into that world" he said as they approached his front door, his house not the same as Kuuga's or Kiva's. As he opened the door, Zach let go of Sam so he and Ryuki could fit through the door as he and company followed suit. "Yuki!" Ryuki called out as he set Sam on a chair in his living room, he sneering when his feet hit the ground.

"Zach? What's wrong?" They heard his Yuki call out, Yuki of course finding it odd hearing her voice not coming from her own lips.

"First aid kit" he said

"Oh god Zach!"

"It's not me!" Ryuki slightly barked back as Zach, Yuki, and Kuuga began for the couch next to the chair and sat down. Sam grabbed onto Ryuki's arm, he looking down at him

"Dude…" he said disapproving as he shook his head, Ryuki taking a breath before looking back at the stairs where Yuki's voice had been heard,

"It's Sam he's hurt, can you please come down" he said as audible sigh was heard up stairs

"Be down soon"

"Don't be surprised but I have other people here too"

"They're not hurt too are they?" she asked as Zach shook his head

"No they aren't, just Sam. Come on down"

"Okay" she said as Ryuki sighed and looked to his couch to see all the spots were taken, rubbing his neck he wished he could sit but opted for leaning on the wall next to the draped window sill. The trio clearly caught something in the way he spoke to Yuki, not much but enough for Yuki to ask

"Is something up between you and your sister?" Ryuki looked at her, hesitant to say anything mainly because it came from her.

"It's complicated…" he said, Sam shifting in his seat as if to some discomfort but his face illustrating some kind of frustration. Taking a breath Ryuki looked at the three on the couch "so back to the Advent Contractors, I was being chased by one till it got me cornered. I thought I was done, like it was going to eat me, but then It spoke to me. That's when it told me that I was special that not every human could pass through into the Advent Parallel. It also proposed an offer to me, I could leave the world right then and never come back just needing to be careful around mirrors. Or I could enter a contract with him where I would fight off other Advent contractors to keep him safe" he said as Sam shifted in his seat

"Mine gave me the same speech" he said as Yuki interjected

"Do you get something out of this?" Ryuki and Sam went silent for a moment before answering.

"Our contractors said that if we succeed in taking out every other Advent Contractor they would be able to gain the power to give us one wish, no catches"

"Anything we want" Sam said as Zach and company took that in for a moment.

"Whoa" Kuuga said

"That's… certainly a good trade off" Yuki said as Zach still stayed quiet for them to finish the story. Ryuki shrugged off the wall, looking toward the stairs before looking back at Zach who he saw seemed the most interested in the story.

"My Contractor is a red dragon and Sam's is a bat. After I agreed my Contractor gave me this" He said as he put out his hand, an object forming in it. Yuki and Kuuga starring at it when it finished while Zach looked at it but had less of interest in the rectangular object with a dragon symbol on it since he had seen it in the fight. "This is an advent deck, once I slide it into my belt I can transform into Ryuki. After that I found my way out of the Advent parallel but as you can guess I kept going back. Eventually Sam found out, it was a little hard to explain how he saw his best friend jump into his bedroom mirror" he said as Sam chuckled

"That use to be on the top of my weirdest day list. Now it's not even in the top 10" he said as Ryuki chuckled. Then the sound of wood creaking alerted everyone to this worlds Yuki coming. Everyone braced themselves, not knowing how she would react or any way of preparing her for this. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she was looking into the first aid kit she had in hand. This worlds Yuki was again somewhat of a jump from Zach's Yuki, she had her hair in a bun that looked a little messy but not enough to say that her hair was unruly. Her skin was a little pastier than their Yuki but she had around the same slim figure that she had. The big difference between her and the other Yukis that Zach had seen beforehand was that this one had glasses, not thickly framed but big enough to clearly be seen that she needed them to see.

"Okay what hurts…" she asked looking up, trailing off in her sentence when she saw the extra pair Zachs and the other her. She looked confused but didn't immediately freak out, instead looking over to her Zach who stayed silent for a moment or two before speaking.

"Hey" he said simply

"Should I ask…?" she asked him gesturing to them on the couch, clearly she must've gone through weirder things like her brother.

"Do you want to?" Ryuki responded, the oddity of how calm the two of them were not being ignored by Zach and Yuki on the couch. She shook her head slightly

"Not really" she said before looking at Sam then kneeling down to him "What hurts?"

"Left foot" he said as Yuki started to take off his shoe. There was a sense of awkwardness in the room that Zach tried to break

"Um hi I'm…" Zach started towards the other Yuki, Ryuki and Sam shaking their heads to tell him no

"Not interested" she said as Zach was left midsentence before he closed his mouth again. He looked over to Ryuki who shrugged as if to say sorry or I told you so. This Yuki was rude or didn't want to be part of this.

 **Hooray 10** **th** **chapter, I wish I could make a bigger deal of it but I can't, were not at anything really meaty yet. I will say that since it is the 10** **th** **chapter it will take possibly a little bit longer before chapter 11 is out. The reason being that usually around the 10** **th** **chapter of any story I go back and fix the previous chapter of any error or continuity problems so the story flows together. Anyway to my fans thanks for reading so far I very much appreciate it. Remember at any point if you want to say anything leave a review I do take criticism seriously and read every one that gets posted. Have a lovely day and see you next time as we continue the journey through the decade.**


	11. The world of Ryuki pt3

With one more tug of the bandage Sam was patched up. Or as best as could be, Yuki couldn't make him all better in a snap so unfortunately he'd have to wait a bit for that.

"Okay stay off it and you'll be better" she said looking over to Ryuki, notably he had been facing away from his Yuki the whole while she was helping Sam. Both Zachs were trying to figure out what was Ryuki's deal, Yuki doing the same with her doppelganger. "You're going back aren't you?" she asked, he not giving a response. She flared up a bit at his rudeness, both Zach and Kuuga knowing that look well with the results of it never ending well. Even scarier she stayed restrained "this is what the third time in the last 4 months I've had to bandage him?"

"What of it?" he asked, his head turning slightly to her.

"You don't think that one day he won't get so lucky?" she asked

"Hey Yuki relax I…"

"Don't Sam" Ryuki told him as he turned to face her. Everyone could feel the tension in the air. Zach and Yuki feeling awkward in the middle of fight between themselves, Kuuga though tried to look away. He couldn't bare to see someone with his face yell at someone with his sister's. The thought that it wasn't him didn't help much. "I jump into mirrors, you've seen the monsters, I transform into a armored hero all the damn time what more proof do you need" Ryuki said angrily taking steps over to her, she keeping a solid stance showing no intimidation.

"I've seen it through mirrors but you know what I haven't seen. I haven't seen the person who promises this wish you keep going on about!"

"What would you have me do!? Nothing!?" he yelled at her, the anger in his voice telling that this wasn't a new topic whatever it was. "Face it Yuki if I don't try then…"

"Then what!? Your running on a promise from a crazy dragon that you met when you fell in a mirror" she stopped him short, Ryuki flaring up. Sam tried to stand up

"Guys please you're going to wake up your mom" Sam said, Zach tried to get up to intervene but his Yuki grabbed onto him and shook her head. It wasn't right to get involved in their personal lives. Ryuki looked at Sam, who was clearly mad at both of them. He sighed and broke away from his sister and walked back to his spot rubbing his head. Yuki looked like she was about to start a uproar again before Sam gave her a look. Her face softened a little, Sam gestured to the stairs to que here back to whatever she had been doing. As soon as she was out of sight, Zach took the initiative and spoke up

"What was that about?"

"You don't need to know" Ryuki answered quick, Zach getting a equally quick hit in the arm from Yuki to tell him he shouldn't have asked that. Ryuki looked over to Sam "You're going to stick here right?"

"Not like I can get up and cause any trouble with this" he said gesturing to his foot. Ryuki started for him, giving him a pat on the shoulder and let it sit there.

"Don't mind if I go hunting for the guy who did this to you?" he asked as Sam let out a sigh

"I don't, but she…" he said gesturing to the stairs. Ryuki quickly took his hand off his shoulder.

"Whatever" he said as Zach spoke up.

"Where ever you're going I'm coming with" he said as Kuuga stood up

"Me too" he chimed in, Ryuki looking at them oddly as did Yuki.

"Why?"

"It's always good to have backup isn't it?" Zach asked crossing his arms.

"Hold up Zach…" Yuki said "Maybe it's not a good idea to get involved with this" she said, her other self's words taking a slight punch at her.

"You know we can't…" he said as he and Kuuga walked over to Ryuki "We'll help you any way we can" he said, Kuuga nodding alongside him. Ryuki looked over to Sam, who shrugged at the surreal situation.

"Going to need the help dude" Sam said as Ryuki hesitated but nodded before gesturing to the stairs. Before Yuki could protest again, the three Zachs then ran up the stairs till they entered the first room on the second floor. A dirty bedroom with a unmade bed and a long mirror in the corner. Ryuki pulled out his advent deck and pointed it to the mirror, in a snap his reflection showed him with a belt around him with a large opening for his deck.

"Henshin!" he yelled as his suit formed around him. Kuuga taken aback by seeing Ryuki's suit "Follow me" he said jumping into the mirror. Zach then pulled out his card and slid it in his built.

"See you on the other side" Zach said as Kuuga nodded "Henshin!" he yelled jumping in the mirror as his belt formed his suit. Then finally Kuuga just charged for the mirror as he summoned his built

"Henshin!" he yelled jumping in the mirror, landing transformed in the mirrored version of Ryuki's room, the other two there to greet him. As soon as Kuuga arrived Ryuki ran out of his room with Zach and Kuuga in tow. Out to the streets, Ryuki drew a card from his belt before sliding it into the dragon headed gauntlet on his left arm.

"Ride Vent" a elegant voice echoed out of his gauntlet as in a flash of flames a motorcycle appeared, a odd one at that. It had a large canopy overhead the seat and glistened silver and black. If Ryuki could see Zach's and Kuuga's faces right now he would've told them to get their jaws off the ground.

"You got a ride?" Ryuki asked them as he started for his. Zach looked over to the house next door, a bike leaning on the side of the house gave him his answer.

"Yeah we got something"

"Okay then get on it" he said hopping on his bike "And follow me, stay alert though and yell out if you see anything weird" he said with authority, Zach and Kuuga nodding before Ryuki started off on his bike. Zach then ran over to the house next door and got on the bike, the haze taking it over and becoming his motorcycle. Kuuga hopped on behind Zach, he then revved off to catch up to Ryuki.

 **In the distance…**

The hum of motorcycle engines rang through the empty city, catching the attention of two scheming men atop a rooftop. Ryuaga rose his head as Abyss looked out into the city. With no one else but them in the advent parallel they spotted them entering from the end of the suburbs.

"Well look he came back" Abyss said as he started drawing cards from his deck.

"Can't help it" Ryuaga said as he drew cards as well. Then both slid three cards into their gauntlets, Ryuaga's looking like a black version of Ryuki's while Abyss' was shark themed. Sliding up, the same elegant voice rang from Abyss' gauntlet as Ryuki's but Ryuaga's sounded more gravely and sinister.

"Summon vent" their gauntlets said as in black and water vapor monsters materialized. The ones that were summoned by Abyss were similar to the ones that attacked Sam earlier, only minor differences in them like their tails being longer or looking a bit more muscular. The monsters summoned by Ryuaga were scaled, the armors resembling tentacles of chainmail with pitch black skin and ridges on their heads making their eyes striking. Seven in total, five sharks with two dragons, who looked at their masters. Abyss looked to Ryuaga

"Your call boss" he said as Ryuaga grinned under his helmet before looking at their squad of creatures.

"Push them to the docks, and for the love of god don't get yourself killed" he told them as they nodded, some with gurgles and huffs before they leapt off the building. Abyss chuckled, looking like he was about to bound off the building as well, before Ryuaga grabbed his shoulder. "Wait"

"What?" he asked rudely, then just as rudely Ryuaga drew a card from Abyss' belt and handed it to him.

"Bring out jaws before anything else"

"Why don't you just go all enter the dragon on them?" he asked then squirmed with a yelp as he tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"Do I have remind you how many riders I've killed?" he asked, his voice going a bit lower to inflict a sinister tone. "And how many of them he's seen me kill with that dragon"

"Ah okay! Let go!" Abyss' yelped as Ryuaga let him go, he almost stumbling off the building before regaining his footing. He turned angrily at Ryuaga, he threw him his card just barely managing to catch it.

"Do it already" he commanded as Abyss', begrudgingly, shoved his card into his gauntlet.

"Advent" the sound of rushing water and gurgles went through the air as it arrived. A armored shark, looking close to a robot, tinted blue and gun metal gray appeared floating over the building. Abyss was about to commanded his monster before Ryuaga interjected

"Go after that red dragooned fool!" he commanded as Abyss' advent contractor took the order and rushed down to the city. Abyss curled his hands into fists at the arrogance of this act, if his life weren't being spared for helping then he would've sicked his contractor on him. One last card drawn from Ryuaga, sliding it in with ease as he looked over at Abyss.

"Ride vent" his gauntlet said as his motorcycle appeared, nearly identical to Ryuki's.

"Get to the docks, and be ready" he said getting in. he revved the engine and drove off the building into the city. Abyss' smacked his fist in the air, letting out his frustration, before he drew another card and slide it into his gauntlet.

"Ride vent" it said as another bike similar to the others appeared. Hopping in he drove off the building just as Ryuaga. The anger inside him boiling, thinking this would help him in the fight to come.

 **Back to the Zachs**

A cry rang through the city, a monstrous sound if any had ever heard it. Ryuki was the first to notice, turning his head to see it first, Zach and Kuuga noticing soon after that there was a giant shark flying toward them!

"OH MY GOD!" Kuuga shouted, Zach thinking the same thing but slower to the punch. Ryuki turned the corner, the street leading to where the shark was descending. Another card drawn and slid into the gauntlet as Ryuki let go of the throttle, cocking back his fist.

"Strike vent" his gauntlet announced as from the sky fell a fireball and hit his fist. A dragon's head taking shape on it as the maw of its mouth glew brightly. Zach acted quick as well, he drew his gun and handed it to Kuuga. He grabbed it haphazardly because he was a bit distracted looking at Ryuki.

"Shoot it" he told him as Kuuga straightened out and nodded. He was about to before he looked at Zach's gun and made a quick decision. Reaching for his belt, he pressed the side of it as the red gem in the center of it turned to a bright grass green. His suit morphed, turning green with one of his shoulder guards extending out a bit while the other vanished. Then Zach's gun morphed as well, taking the form of a slender long barreled pistol with gold pieces on the end of the barrel to make it look like a arrow gun on its side. Zach did see it happen, but chose for the moment not to ask, just focusing on the driving. The shark was getting closer, but then Ryuki shot a fierce fire ball at him causing it to falter in its descent and hit the side of a building. Ryuki quickly turned back to his bike's handle bars and took another turn. Kuuga took aim and fired, his shoot visably long and radiating a green aura like a shining arrow as the monster screamed with pain. Zach then noticed more company running down the street in front of them, more sharkmen along with some other things. "Hold tight!" He yelled as he cut the turn hard, Kuuga having to hold on to the bottom of his seat, seeing the new arrivals as they turned.

"You see those!?" He asked him as Zach nodded and revved his bike to catch up to Ryuki. The shark had regained his composure and began to pursue them again as the monster men on the ground were running to them as well.

"Cover us!" Zach yelled as Kuuga nodded, turning his body again and pulled back a notch on his gun, like pulling a arrow, to steady his shot and began to fire. Kuuga was a good aim, managing to get good shots despite his awkward position, but the monsters were just taking the hits. The majority of his shots only hitting the odd dragon men, who were really treating his shots as pebbles being tossed, they even purposely taking blows to protect the others. The stray shot that did rarely hit the shark men did take a impact, making them waver in their run but not taking them out. He didn't even bother with the shark after his first shot, being that it was the biggest target. It didn't even acknowledge it, their previous shot seemed to have taken it by surprise. Zach had catched up to Ryuki quickly and yelled out.

"We gotta spilt!" he said, not knowing how tough the enemies behind him were, only that logically they both couldn't be following them. Ryuki nodded in response

"If the shark follows you stay alert got it!"

"Yeah, you do to!" Zach yelled back as at the next crossroad they spilt. Ryuki turning right, Zach turning left. There wasn't any hesitation in the monsters, the monster men all followed Zach and Kuuga while the Shark followed Ryuki. He chuckled when he saw him following

"Okay sharky time to play" he said with a rev of his engine as the shark loudly clamped his jaw as he pursued.


	12. The world of Ryuki pt4

The shark roared as it got closer to the streets to chase Ryuki. On his part he didn't seem to frightened by this wild advent contractor, even messing with it slightly as he serpentined around the streets. Although that was also because the shark began taking the offensive by firing high speed water balls at him. When he saw the turn the shark was pushing him down, Ryuki hit the breaks hard to grind into his turn. Quickly he raised up his still dragon head covered arm and fired another blast at the shark making it hit the ground and catch some sparks on the pavement as Ryuki bolted. It quickly recovered and took chase again, clearly more furious with its shots now. Ryuki knew that this thing was just pushing him to its rider, he'd seen several of them use this tactic before. Gladly he knew he could handle this, the tricks he held his sleeve no other rider could do. The dragon head on his arm vanished with a simple thought as he pulled out another trick from his belt. Sliding it in the gauntlet the elegant voice then chanted

"Guard vent" On his same arm did a big long silver shield, that oddly looked like it had taloned feet on the sides of it. Whatever happened, he would be ready.

 **Meanwhile…**

It was awkward for Yuki to be in this house, after the fight between Ryuki and his Yuki she didn't know how to spark a conversation with Sam. Her doppelganger was content in just staying upstairs for whatever reason. Sam didn't want to get up still because of his foot but he was trying to keep a eye on Yuki as she looked through the house. But really there was not much to look at it, just a living room, kitchen, and front room that only had furniture and no pictures around. Weirdly this house seemed to lack personality, nothing really jumping out that made a statement of the people who lived here. Which was weird to her because her mother was very into interior design, one of big things that people loved about was the homely feel of the place on the inside. So unless their mom was radically different here this was weird.

"If your thirsty help yourself to anything in the fridge" Sam said from the living room, shuffling in his chair a bit.

"No I think I'm good really" she said beginning back for the living room and sitting on the couch again. "not exactly home" Yuki said, begging Sam to ask.

"Why's that?"

"Oh well me and my Zach live above a Café mom runs. So seeing us in a house is a bit weird" she said, Sam not really looking at her. Yes he was looking in her general direction yet it seemed like he was avoiding eye contact.

"Hm weird, I've known these guys since I was little and they've always lived here"

"Have Zach and Yuki always acted like that though?" Yuki asked getting brave. Sam was caught a little off guard by the question but was ready for it some way from what happened earlier. Clear from his expression he was uncomfortable with the subject, but before Yuki could tell him it's okay if he didn't want to, he already started speaking.

"No… I wouldn't say they were always like that" he said, no finally looking her in the eye, his expression somehow softening slightly even though it had already seemed relaxed. "They were classic kind of siblings when they were little. They fight sometimes, they play together, the cry together yadda yadda" he said chuckling at the end before he before he broke eye contact again and she swore she a glisten on edge of his eye. "We were always together doin stuff and being kids" Yuki felt a tinge in her chest, in their world they weren't that close. She always saw him as just Zach's friend that sometimes they'd play together. But he didn't visit their house that often in their world, the café had sporadic busy hours throughout the day and their mother always needed a hand from one of her kids to run the place. More than likely it was Zach since he was bigger so whenever Sam asked if they could hang out a lot of the time Zach had to say no he was working but probably later. Sam shuffled in his seat as he started up again "But then something happened and… they changed"

"What happened?" Yuki asked concerned. Sam truly looking like he didn't want to say, perhaps because it was Yuki. But as with the last he said anyway before Yuki could protest.

"Their mother was diagnosed…" he said, Yuki's mouth going agap when he said it and losing her breath. Her lip quivered and she felt the sting of a tear coming on yet they didn't by some messed up logic of this not being her mother but someone else's. Her head told her that but her heart told her otherwise. Sam took in a breath before starting again "Zach was 12, and when his dad told him and her they changed. I…" Sam almost breaking down in the middle "Remember you for the longest time crying about her. Zach didn't even talk for a month, I couldn't even get him out for his birthday that year." He said as he looked over to Yuki, wiping her eyes on her shirt. "Hey" he said getting her attention "I can stop if you don't want to hear this"

"No" Yuki said pulling herself back together "I want to hear the rest". With slight hesitation continued the story

"Zach explained the next part, after that he fell in the mirror and all this began. Me and him both want the same wish, to wish that their mom is cured. Yuki doesn't believe it though, she thinks the wish is a lie and that we shouldn't go in there anymore"

"Not hard to see why" Yuki said

"Yeah but… I don't know it's just. I'm on the fence about this, I want to help Zach but I don't want Yuki to be so depressed either. Their both my friends and… Yuki never leaves because she wants to keep her mom comfy because we don't know how much time she has left."

"Oh my god…" Yuki said in shock before she asked "Are you guys even close to getting your wish?" She asked. Sam nodding before he took out his phone and scrolled through it before handing it to Yuki. What she was a bunch of picture of riders, they all looked really similar to Ryuki and Sam. Each of them was themed differently, a snake, a stingray, a rhino, a bull.

"Ouja, Raia, gae, zolda and those are only the ones that talked to us besides odin. There was also scissors, tiger, femme, verde, abyss, and… ryuga" he said a touch of pain in his voice. "there's only 5 left, me, zach, odin, abyss, and then ryuga" he said again with odd pain to his voice.

"Why do you say his name like that?" Yuki asked,

"Because he's almost killed me and Zach"

 **Back with Zach and Kuuga…**

No luck with the monster men on their part, Kuuga had gotten better at aiming on the back of a bike but the dragon men were just to tough and taking all the blows for the sharks.

"Dude were not going to get rid of them this way" Kuuga said as Zach thought quick. Unfortunately if they couldn't take them down from a distance then that meant an alternative.

"Hold tight" Zach said revving his bike before squeezing the bike hard making do a 180 and bolting to the monsters. They didn't even slow when they saw them rushing to them. "On the count of three jump then kick" he said Kuuga nodding in response. "1…" he said as he loosened his grip "2…" the monster leaping to them as they just barely could touch his bike "3" both bounded off the motorcycle as it phased away. They struck out their legs and charged down to the dragon men and stomped them to the ground before jumping off them and taking a stance. Clearly that hurt the dragons since they stubled getting up but the sharkmen were still geared to go.

"You got a part 2 to this?" Kuuga asked, Zach looking over at him and gesturing for his bow gun. Kuuga handing it over, it hazing back into Zach's normal gun and Kuuga turning back into his usual red form. Zach opened his book quick and drew out two cards, one of which he used right away.

"ATTACK RIDE…SLASH" it chanted as his book turned into a sword and he handed it to Kuuga, who looked at it gladly.

"Got something for a sword?" Zach asked

"My favorite form man"

"Good then suit up" he said he turned his last card in his hand and pulled his belt as Kuuga pressed the side of his belt again, the gem going purple and his armor going silver with big broad shoulder guard outlined in purple. Then his sword, no longer the oddly shaped hilt of Zach's, it transformed into a broad sword with a gold hilt and opening in the top center of the blade that still joined at the top to a point. Zach slid his card in as the monsters began to charge once again

"KAMEN RIDE…KIVA" the belt chanted as it echoed a whistle and Zach changed to match his vampire counterpart. Razor sharp, the feeling he felt wearing this. Just a sense of razor sharpness, like he could just cut someone with a look. The dragon men jumped violently to them as the sharks charged. Zach jumped in the air and round house kicked the dragons while Kuuga made a wide slash and hit all three sharkmen, making them fall back as he swung forward to another. Zach had gotten the dragons back down to earth but they were pissed and began flinging claws at him. But he didn't worry, along with the razor sharp feeling came this sense of quickness. He swore they must have thrown a hundred punches in 3 minutes yet he dodged them with ease like they were simply branches in the middle of a walk. After the hundredth punch Zach got low and swiped his foot to make them lose they're footing. On the ground now, Zach was about to stomp on them before his belt opened on its own and spit out the Kiva card from its slot. Before he questioned this the card spilt, into 3 others. These were new but he recognized them, they were those different forms Kiva took. As the dragon jumped back on their feet to attack again, Zached decided he needed finesse to finish these guys off.

"FORM RIDE… KIVA GAURURU" his belt chanted when he slid in the card. His armor tinted purple as one of his arms took a more wolfly appearance. Then out of a haze did the sword Kiva used with this formed, the wolf head hilted blade. Slashing the one that got back up he preceded to give him a high kick before watching it vanish away. Seeing it go so easy, Zach simply stabbed his sword to the last dragon on the ground and watched it fade before running over to Kuuga. Punch after punch with snarls all between Kuuga was keeping his guard up well. With flail from the sharkmen, he was able to dish a response with a slash back. He was pushing them back when Zach came running in and whacked the three with blunt end of his sword. The three fell to their knees before Zach gripped his blade with both hands and Kuuga took a wide stance with his sword struck out to his side. In a moment did Zach rush them and slashed two of the sharkmen while they were down as Kuuga took the last and stabbed his broad sword straight through it chest. They gurgled as they fell lifeless with their bodies fading like the dragons as Zach let himself go back to his decade form and Kuuga powering down to his red form. The moment he did the sword he was using turned back into Zach's book, that he then handed back.

"Nice job man" Kuuga said, Zach nodding

"Yeah we did good… but enough we got to get back to Ryuki" Zach said as he ran over to where the kids bike he used was and mounted it again for it to turn back into his motorcycle. Kuuga quickly ran over and hopped on the back as he Zach back tracked the city.

 **And then…**

The shark had pushed Ryuki to the docks before it rose back to the skies. Obviously, at least to Ryuki, this meant its rider was here and it was seeking whoever it was out. But it wasn't long, only a minute before Zach hit the edge of the docks and in the open was it's rider. The Azure armored Abyss. Zach stopped his bike and stepped off it as he saw the shark hover above Abyss.

"You must be feeling pretty ballsy if you thought those sharks weren't going to lead me to you" Ryuki said as Abyss chuckled.

"Stupider than Ouja made you out to be, this should be easy" Abyss said, Ryuki drawing a card from his belt and loading it into his gauntlet.

"Sword vent" it chanted as in flames did a scimitar form in his hands.

"Underestimate me like he did and that deck will be as broken as his" he threatened as a laugh echoed through the docks, making him jump. Abyss crossed his arms and slunk into his pose as out of the shadows Ryuga made himself. Ryuki quivered as he saw him stand there next to Abyss and stare right at him.

"Make it known we won't… Zach"


	13. The world of Ryuki pt5

"A killer!?" Yuki said shocked as Sam nodded

"This guy is insane Yuki. I don't even think he wants the wish" Sam explained.

"But why then? Why the hell would he keep being a part of this?"

"He only wants to kill" Sam said, his voice picking up and actually sounding scarred "When we take out a rider all we have to do is destroy their deck and they won't be coming back. He doesn't do that Yuki!" he almost shouted, Yuki getting scarred at the amount of fear he had in his voice "Ryuga makes sure that their decks don't get destroyed, he kicks them off and kills them when they're not wearing their armor"

"My god… Sam you don't that they'll run into him do you?" she said concerned for her Zach and Kuuga. Hesitantly Sam answered

"Zach is smart… if he sees him then he'll run"

"You swear?"

"I… swear he will" Sam said, not 100 percent certain.

 **Meanwhile…**

Ryuki staggered back as Abyss and Ryuga began to slowly walk to him.

"What's the matter? Don't think you can handle this" Ryuga said as he drew a card from his deck and slid it into his gauntlet.

"Advent' it chanted grimly as dragon screech was heard in the sky. Coming from nowhere did a black dragon, similarly armored and robotic to the shark, flew down. A long slendor body with no wings the dragon glared at Ryuki as Ryuga stood menacingly. Abyss snapped his fingers as his shark growled.

"No knight to come your rescue, no ouja to break the fun. It's been a blast Zach but…"

"Final vent!" Ryuki's gauntlet chanted, he slipping in the card quick when he saw Ryuga's dragon appear. Then just as it happened with Ryuga, Ryuki's dragon came blazened in red and gold. Doing a quick stance he in a fast motion did wide legged bow as his dragon flew quickly behind him. Ryuga chuckled and flung out his hand making his dragon fly fastly to Ryuki. Ryuki jumped to the sky as his dragon followed him. Ryuga's dragon rose with them and fired a dark fireball at him as Ryuki did a spin in the air as he struck his leg out. His dragon took place behind him and blew a fireball, engrossing Ryuki in flames as he kicked down through the fireball and kicked Ryuga's dragon. Ryuga gasped when he saw he landed his hit and actually made his dragon screech as it flung violently away from his kick. Ryuga looked over to the Abyss, before he could yell at him Abyss was already on it. He flung his hand out for his shark to attack the descending Ryuki. But he didn't get the chance when Ryuki's dragon flew fast to it and rammed it away causing it to miss Ryuki. Ryuga growled as he slid another card

"Sword vent" his gauntlet chanted as his scimitar formed in his hand.

"Let's kill this bastard"

"Right behind you" Abyss said as they both charged at Ryuki. Ryuga began swinging his sword as Ryuki jumped back and slid in his sword vent, summoning his sword to duel Ryuga. At the same time Abyss tried to swing at him from his left and managed to land his punch making him cry out before slashing at him then having to whip his arm back to guard against Ryuga's slash. Ryuki tried to keep up but no matter what he did he was getting hurt, he could block Ryuga's sword easly but trying to dodge whatever Abyss was swinging at him was hard since his punches actually had some strength to them. His left arm had flared up from his blows and the rare one that hit the side of his chest stung like daggers. Then a fight above paralleled theirs, as the advent contractors fought. Ryuki's dragon and Ryuga's were practically dancing as parried their blows and fireballs with each other's. Abyss' contractor was just as much the fighter as he was, for every parried blow that Ryuki's dragon would accomplish Abyss' shark blow off a water ball or a chomp. It was only a matter of time, one solid block from Ryuga left Ryuki open, Abyss low kicked the back of his knee making him yell in pain and lose his advantage. Ryuga used this chance to disarm Ryuki, a swing of his sword sending Ryuki's far off. Before he could even try to block, Ryuga swung his sword hard back and forth, side to side, every possible slash he unloaded on Ryuki. Abyss not even trying to help, yet he be in the cross fire. Ryuki screamed in pain for every blow and with the last Ryuki's suit finally couldn't handle it and he de transformed. While at same time the contractors found themselves in the same situation, as Ryuki's dragon was defending itself from Ryuga when Abyss' shark bite it hard near it's neck making it cry out and fall to the docks. Faced to the ground and barely holding himself up, Ryuki looked at Ryuga. He could feel his eyes, piercing through his, telling him just how much he was enjoying seeing him in pain. Ryuga gripped his sword with both his hands, pointing it down to Ryuki and he raised it.

"At hell's heart I stab at thee… goodbye Zach"

"Fuck… you" Ryuki said before Ryuga plunged his sword down to kill him. Untill like lightning they had arrived. Shots fired at Ryuga making him hit the ground, and before Abyss could react a long green shot hit him off guard making him hit the ground. Ryuki looked up again to see his glimmering hope. Both tinted in green as they screeched to a stop, Kuuga holding his odd bow gun in his weird form and Zach in Kiva's merman form, or as the belt called it bashca, holding a aquatic themed gun. Zach and Kuuga quickly ran over to Ryuki, Zach pulling him up as Kuuga kept his gun steady as Ryuga and Abyss hastily got up.

"Who the hell are you!?" Abyss barked at them.

"You wouldn't believe us" Kuuga said in a snarky tone as Ryuga growled.

"I'll tell you who you are your dead!" Ryuga yelled as Zach turned back to Decade and slid in slash card making Kuuga's gun turn into his sword. Kuuga quickly pressed the side of his belt and took on his silver and large shoulder guarded form with the big broad sword. Ryuga and Abyss store shocked at them as Ryuki tried to stand on his, shaky but he could do it. Ryuga growled "If you think two more riders mean anything then your surely mistaken!" Ryuga yelled as Ryuki chuckled

"I don't think I'm that mistaken you fucking lunatic" he said as Ryuga's dragon and Abyss' shark took position behind them.

"Who the hell do you think you are to call me that?" Ryuga spat at them, angry. Zach then chiming

"Just a couple of passing by kamen riders… don't you forget that" he said cocky, looking over to Ryuki to signal him on. He nodded before striking out his hand to summon his advent deck and his belt.

"HENSHIN!" he yelled as he slid the deck in his belt causing that glass shattering noise as his suit formed. Ryuga and Abyss' then charged with their contractors following suit as the three Zachs charged to them. Ryuki summoning his sword as Zach pulled out another card, the last Kiva card.

"FORM RIDE…KIVA DOGGA" his belted announced as he took Kiva's form, but with blocky purple shoulder guards as well as his chest taking on a blocky broad appearance as well. Then in his hand as he ran, a large hammer formed, this one very weird with the end actually resembling a large purple fist. As they charged Zach leapt in the air for the contractors as Ryuki faced Abyss and Kuuga Ryuga. He swung his hammer hard and slammed the shark into Ryuga's dragon causing them fall hard to the ground like Ryuki's dragon. Ryuga and Abyss' store briefly shocked at the action before they clashed with Kuuga and Ryuki. Ryuga and Kuuga began trading blows, causing sparks to hit up on their swords as the battled. Ryuga fought more aggressively, as he did, trying to stab through his defenses. But Kuuga wouldn't allow it, he kept his focus as he blocked every strong swing that he tried to throw and even pushing him back a little with his sword's heavy blows. Ryuki and Abyss' were having a fairer fight then previous, with Ryuki able to throw his punches and sword swings only at him instead of Ryuga. Abyss dodge enough of the blows just fine, until Zach came running in after he landed. Now it seemed the shoe was on the other foot, with Abyss fighting these two and beginning to lose his defense. With one good punch from Zach, Abyss' defense broke long enough for Ryuki to get a solid hit making Abyss scream in pain. Before Ryuki follow up the hit, Abyss flung his arm violently at Ryuki making his sword fling back, before side swiping Zach before getting back up. Zach held up his stance as Abyss slid in a card and quick

"Final vent" His shark violently pushed off the ground and flew to Abyss as it's sides opened, revealing, and Zach almost couldn't believe it, a row of missiles on either side as Abyss pointed at them. Kuuga briefly looked over at them and almost ran over to help but Ryuga reminded him with a too close for comfort sword swing that his attention needed to be on him. Ryuki struck back his sword and looked at Zach, who balled up his fists

"Ill watch your back" Ryuki said quick

"And I'll do all the work" Zach jokingly replied

"FIRE!" Abyss yelled as his shark unloaded it's haul on them. Missiles flew straight at them as Zach and Ryuki, didn't hesitate with running to them. Slashing and punching the their way through, the missiles hitting the ground and exploding everywhere. But if either of the Zach's were asked how they felt being in the full tonnage of it, they'd reply that barely broke a sweat. The smoke stagnated on the dock, as Abyss tried to look through it to see if anyone was still standing. When it appeared the answer was no he grinned under his helmet, which quickly dashed away when he heard

"FINAL FORM RIDE…. R-R-RYUKI!" he gasped, then the cry of a dragon echoed forth getting everyone's attention. Through the smoke emerged Ryuki's dragon as it screeched with Zach running out just as it appeared. Abyss and Ryuga looked confused to the other end of the docks, Ryuki's dragon was still downed and out over there yet there was a second one up and about. Abyss had to act quick when Zach ran up and punched him, only barely blocking it with his forearm as the dragon flew quick to Abyss' shark. The two chased each other briefly but with no Ryuga, the dragon had a better chance and landed fast blows that the Shark couldn't compete with. Kicking, punching, and blocking, Abyss got to lock Zach close to him and ask.

"How? That thing is out for the count over there. How the hell are there two?" Abyss asked as Zach shoved him off as the dragon whipped his tail at the shark making it cry and crash back down to the earth. Abyss gasped at his fallen monster as the dragon flew to Zach, curling then transforming into Ryuki but with all his vents on him. Abyss and Ryuga gazed with shock as both Zach's grinned under their masks. Abyss growled then yelled in frustration. "You just don't fucking give up do you!?"

"I think that's one of his best quality's" Zach said, flashing his final attack card. "Ready?"

"Aim for the deck" Ryuki said before Zach slid in the card

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE…R-R-RYUKI!" his belt chanted as Ryuki turned back into his dragon form and circled around Zach before he leapt in the air. Before he had time to think, Abyss watched as Zach performed the same firey dragon kick that Ryuki had tried to earlier. Listening to Ryuki, Zach aimed for his belt and before Abyss could move, struck his deck. Landing right next to Abyss, the satisfying crack and piece dropping of his deck signaled their victory as Ryuki landed and transformed back to his rider form. Abyss seemed to cringe for a moment before he vanished from the world entirely. With him now gone, Ryuki set his gaze on Ryuga. Kuuga was winning the fight, especially since Ryuga was letting himself get sloppy and distracted from watching the other fight. Kuuga broke through his defense and clubbed him in the side of the leg making him drop to only one and cringe.

"He's mine" Ryuki told Zach

"Then go finish him man" he said as Ryuki struck out his gauntlet, flames over taking it as in his hand a gun formed a odd gun. It was shaped like a flat dragons head, yet there was a guard over the eyes of it. Zach looked curiously at the weapon as Ryuki pulled out one more card, opening the gun from its mouth he slid it in then closed it.

"Survive!" the gun chanted in that same elegant voice, as flames over took Ryuki briefly and changed him. His whole suit poped with a more vibrant red, his helmet looked more emplished and had two thin gold pieces going over the top of it. But most notably was his chest piece, looking like a fierce dragon starring right at you with piercing green eyes. Ryuki struck out his gun as a blade pop out and charged at Ryuga.

"Kuuga watch out!" Zach yelled, Kuuga finally looking over at Ryuki and almost stumbling out of the way before he halted at Ryuga and began to go wild. Slashing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth Ryuga's body violently jutted around as Ryuki in a dazed rage beat him. Kuuga and Zach almost could watch this brutality and were very close to stepping in before he hit Ryuga one last time before grabbing onto his shoulder and folding the blade on his gun before pointing it at him. Ryuga looked to Ryuki and chuckled

"What do you know… you actually have balls…"

"Game over" Ryuki said before he shifted his gun and shot a fireball at Ryuga's belt. Ryuga slumped his head in defeat as just like Abyss he vanished. When he was gone, Ryuki let out a breath as the flames that warped his armor detransformed it, and when he was back to his base form he dropped to his knees. Zach and Kuuga ran to him as he fully detransformed and took in slow breaths.

"Dude you alright?" Zach asked dropping to one knee. Ryuki nodding

"Just… relieved man" he said, Kuuga smiling as he lightly patted his back.

"Well don't knock out just yet we gotta get out of here" he said as Ryuki looked up at him.

"I won't but... you guys gotta carry me" he said, as Zach and Kuuga shook their heads with some humor as they hoisted his arms on their shoulders and walked him to the nearest mirror.

 **Then…**

When they got back to Ryuki's house, Sam and Yuki both had a million question. But the big answer to shut Sam up came from Ryuki when he told him that Ryuga and Abyss were gone. He was left awestruck, their were only 3 left… their wish was so close now. Yuki couldn't believe Zach's story about what had happened, particularly the part about him hitting a giant shark with a hammar even with Kuuga backing the story.

Unfortunately now, that Zach now has the cards from this place he knew they had to go. Zach struck out his hand for Ryuki, splayed over the couch.

"We gotta get going man" he said as Ryuki sighed before grabbing his hand to shake.

"I owe you so much man. If there's anything that I can do for you just say" he said as Zach only thought of one thing.

"We're looking for someone" He said gesturing to Kuuga "we lost his Yuki… so if you see another one running around"

"ill keep her safe and try to get her to you" Ryuki said, Zach nodding and Kuuga putting on a small smile before shaking Ryuki's hand

"Thank you" He said, before the Zach's went to Sam and gave him a handshake. Yuki walked over to Ryuki and got on a knee to get his level.

"Hey… you be good to your sister okay?" she asked as he sighed. Not because he didn't want to or that he wanted to be rude, it's just that this was the first time in a long time that he heard Yuki say something to him with a bit of anger in her voice. He nodded

"I promise Yuki" he said before Yuki hugged him, if the sincere voice was weird to him then this was bizzare. A quick hug to Sam and a wave goodbye and they finally were out the door. The moment they left Sam looked to Ryuki

"I swear if this is a dream…"

"Weirdest dream I'd have in awhile" Ryuki joked as he shuffled on his couch. Sam chuckled as he let out a tired breath.

"I'll give this day top 5 weirdest man" he said as Ryuki laughed.

"Shut up man" he said with a grin as he slowly edged into a easy and well deserved nap.


	14. No More Regrets

With another world down, Zach and company returned home. Zach and Yuki feeling pretty beat while Kuuga just felt sore from the fighting. As they phased through back to just outside the café, Zach groaned as he stretched out.

"No more please, I need my bed" he said as Yuki nodded

"Here here" she said tiredly as Kuuga chuckled.

"Am I going to get the couch tonight?" He asked as Yuki giggled

"I'm sure you and Zach can figure something out"

"Yeah like sleeping on the floor" he said jokingly as he opened the door and entered. Stopping dead in his tracks when he saw someone sipping coffee. "Yu?" Zach said Yuki stopping behind Zach and looking over at the guy sitting at one of tables, shocked just as much as Zach was with Kuuga entering soon after.

"Evening, sorry to drop by just needed some coffee" Yu said, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"Who the heck are you?" Kuuga asked blunt as Yu shook his head at him.

"Soo rude… couldn't you have learned something from your other over here?" he said gesturing to Zach.

"Have you met the other me's there not all that friendly" Zach responded as Yu got up.

"Perhaps you simply need to change your approach with them" he said unenthusiastically.

"Zach who is this?" Yuki asked

"It's Yu, that guy who gave me the belt" Zach explained as Yu smiled.

"Ah so good to know I'm talked about, and hopefully in the right light" he said as he slowly walked and clapped a bit, causing Zach and company to be a bit uneasy with him. "Congratulations on getting through 3 of them today, and for the 3 bonds you've forged" he said as Zach relaxed a little, acknowledging that he really didn't mean any harm to himself since he had just shown him kindness the last few times he saw him.

"Uh thanks…" Zach said, Kuuga and Yuki still looking uneasy with Yu.

"You are quite welcome, but I not only came to congratulate but give you these" he said pulling from thin air 2 cards. The first he handed to Zach and the other he held onto. Zach looked at the card, clearly meant for him since he saw decade on it but in multiples with the word Illusion written on it. "Another little trick for the repertoire, hope it can help" he said.

"Uh thanks again I guess" Zach said then looking over to the other card in Yu's hand. "And that one?"

"Oh just a little back up…" He said throwing the card out to the room as a series of beeps briefly rang through as well as a haze zipping back and forth before it formed at a point. At this point stood another rider, similar in look to decade but blue. It was hard to tell where it was looking at you from the under the mask, having the card slotted design but resembling to pyramids meeting at their points and put on their side. As well as a big black chest guard with the card indented design. Then notably very different was its lack of built piece. It didn't have a driver, just a big blocky black and line with gold gun that it held. Zach and company gawked at it for a moment before hearing Yu chuckle before grabbing his coffee and taking his last sip. "Kamen rider….Diend" he said

"Diend?" Yuki asked

"Yes I thought the same suited because he'll help bring the end to this situation quite quick" he said as he set his coffee down and started for the door "He'll obey you, just treat him right and finish the job" Yu said slivering through Yuki and Kuuga before leaving "Good day"

"Hey wait!" Zach yelled turning around to see Yu had once again disappeared. "Damnit!" he yelled angerly

"Zach!" He heard his mom yell from the back, making everyone panic. Not only were there 2 Zach's here but no a black and blue armored rider as well! Yuki acted quick

"Go outside go outside!" Yuki said

"But what about him!?" Kuuga said spratically, Zach having a brief moment of inspiration and pulling his card book from out of nowhere and drawing his invisble card and tossing it over to Diend who caught it.

"Use it" Zach ordered as Diend nodded. Springing up his gun he slid the card in on the side

"ATTACK RIDE…" it declared as Diend slid part of his gun up, making it look longer, and pulled the trigger "INVISIBLE" then just as Zach did in Kuuga's world Diend vanished. Kuuga gawked at the trick as Yuki shewed Zach out of the café. He hid right next to the door where he knew his mother couldn't see him as she entered the from behind the counter.

"What have I told you about swearing in the house?" she said angry as Kuuga stumbled to think of what to say but came up with something.

"I-I'm sorry I stubbed my toe and it just spat out you know" He said as His mother relaxed her 'mom' face at him and looked at him kindly.

"Just be glad there weren't any customers in here sweety…" she said then clapping her hands together. "Now I think it's time to close up guys, Yuki sweep up please and Zach take care of the chairs" she said happily.

"Sure thing mom" Yuki said, Kuuga looking at her queerly as their mother walked back into the kitchen and up the stairs for bed. Zach then reentered the café as Kuuga and Yuki just store at the last spot they saw her.

"She's…" Kuuga started

"Just trying to deal with this…" Zach finished for him, about to hit him if he said crazy. It was then that Diend then reappeared in the same spot he vanished, nearly spoking Kuuga and Yuki.

"He better not do that a lot" Kuuga said

"We might have to" Zach said as he walked over to Diend "uh hi?" Zach said to it, Diend just looking at him blankly. "Um… so do you… talk or?" he asked, Diend responded by shaking his head. "Welp… great okay" Zach said turning away from it as Yuki sighed.

"This keeps getting better doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah" Zach said unenthusiastically. Yuki then going to the back of the counter and grabbing the broom and dust pan as Zach and Kuuga began to flip the chairs, all while Diend just starred at them in the corner making them feel a little creeped out. Didn't take that long for them to finish, Kuuga even after getting done early with the chairs told Yuki he'd finish sweeping. Not hearing their mother stir, Zach and Yuki guessed she just went straight to bed like she usually did. That way she was up bright and early to get the place ready. They were about to go upstairs when Yuki pointed out

"What about him?" Yuki asked gesturing to Diend, who stood motionless in his spot like a robot. Zach humed with thought for a second before he figured out what to do.

"Diend, go stand outside" He commanded as Diend did just that, going out the front door and taking a spot somewhere out there. "Huh… guess he'll listen to whatever" Zach said starting for the stair with Yuki behind him and Kuuga behind her.

"We should've made him clean up" Kuuga whined as Zach opened the door to their living room and made a straight b line for the chair as Yuki and Kuuga took spots on the couch. Each of them slunked back in their spots as they looked out the window, honestly it was hard to tell if it was supposed to be night or night. The walls coloring stayed continuously the same at a sunset tone gray. Not too long after he had sat down, Zach reached for the remote to the T.V. Turning it on, he found himself disappointed when only static appeared.

"Damnit" he said shutting it off.

"Shoot" Kuuga said, as Zach got off his butt.

"No T.V… guess I'll just go to bed. Night guys"

"Night" Yuki and Kuuga said together as he walked away. Kuuga, although tired, did look around their home a bit from his spot. Everything had a brighter color to it than his house did, not to say his house was depressing. But he thinks his mother went for a cooler color scheme than the inviting one that this one has. Still, different homes but he still had that feeling of being at home. Although even with a Yuki, it didn't feel complete. He sighed to himself alerting Yuki

"You okay?"

"Hmm… oh yeah, just a little homesick is all" He answered as Yuki frowned a bit before scooching over to him a bit.

"Need a pillow or anything, I think your probably sleeping on the couch" she chuckled as he grinned slightly.

"Sure I could use one" he said as Yuki got up and sprung over to her room and grabbed a pillow. When she returned he happily took it from her. "Even here… your taking care of me" he said as Yuki smiled.

"Welp you're a guest, and a better Zach then him so… I think you earned a pillow" she said, making him laugh.

"Funny, your funnier than my Yuki…" he said, the end making him visably a bit sad and Yuki caught on to that. There was a moment of silence before Yuki broke it

"Don't go all mopey, we're going to find her" she said as Kuuga tried to pick himself up.

"We're gonna try to… but I've just been thinking since your Zach brought me here." He said with some pain in his voice. "What if it wasn't right to get my sister involved in all this?" he asked. Yuki then took her seat back next to him.

"I don't think I can answer that unless I know the story" she said as Kuuga held onto to his pillow and took a few breaths before he started.

"We went on a trip 10 years ago, on our way home mom made us stop at a cave. A tourist attraction"

"Sasha springs?" Yuki asked

"Yeah that's the one" Kuuga said, slightly surprised she knew.

"We went there too, but mom bumped her foot on a stalagmite so we didn't stay long" she said, only remembering this because her mother told her that story because it was Yuki's fault that happened. Her mom was chasing her in the caves. Kuuga then began again

"Well we stayed longer. So much longer I got a little lost"

"A little?" Yuki joked and Kuuga smirked

"Okay, I got really lost. It took a hour to find me"

"Jesus" Yuki said surprised as Kuuga nodded.

"Yup and when I went looking around for everyone I found my belt. It looked like a jewel buried in sand. When I wiped away some of the dirt the gem in it flickered and jumped out at me. It stuck itself on my waist and I couldn't get it off, it felt like I was trying to rip off my stomach"

"Whoa"

"Yeah" Kuuga said as he loosened his hold on his pillow "After that, I didn't tell anyone about the belt. Until monsters started showing up, no one knew where they came from or what they wanted. All they did was just run around rampant and crazy, and the weirdest thing was that they always came after me. Dad even became a cop to keep a eye on me. But he couldn't always be there and one day one of the monsters cornered me. It kept calling me kuuga and when it seemed like I was gonna die, the belt showed up and transformed me"

"That was the first time wasn't it?" Yuki asked as Zach nodded

"I figured out later how to do it whenever I wanted. After that I started fighting monsters all the time because the police couldn't keep up. Eventually I started calling myself Kuuga because that's what the monsters called me."

"Does it mean anything?" Yuki asked as Kuuga shrugged.

"I don't speak monster. Yuki thought it was them insulting me or something" He said with a lite chuckle "I tried to keep my hero work secret but she found out a year after. I tried to keep her out of it and tell her to just stay away from the fighting. But, one day a mean old monster was beating me up like crazy and she ran with a pipe in and tried to to beat it off me. She got scarred when the monster tried to attack her but I wouldn't let it. That's when she threw me the pipe and… we discovered my suit could change and make weapons awesomer" he said Yuki seeing how happy he seemed talking about her.

"I think I got a answer for you now" Yuki said, Kuuga looking at her. "No regrets, you shouldn't have them at all"

"Really?" Kuuga asked and Yuki nodded

"Yeah, because I don't regret stepping in when my Zach didn't want me going to meet Kiva. And I know without me he wouldn't have lasted in that place. Sooo what I'm trying to say is, your Yuki must be just like me. She knew the risk but she just wanted to help her big brother" She said, Kuuga warmly smiling at her.

"Thanks" he said as Yuki nodded and got up.

"Get your sleep and no more regrets you hear me?" she asked and Kuuga nodded

"Night Yuki"

"Night Zach" she said before she left for her room and fell to sleep as did he.


	15. The World of Blade pt1

"Wakey wakey Zach" Kuuga felt his foot jostle, stirring him from his sleep as his vision blurred and adjusted.

"Hmmm…" He groaned as he felt his foot stop shaking.

"Morning honey" Kuuga heard his mother's voice call out to him.

"Mmm morning" he said as he stretched out on the couch. Hearing his mother's chuckle, he jostled his foot away when she tried to tickle him. "Mom!" he yelped with some laughter.

"Go wake up Yuki sweaty, I'll go open up"

"Yeah sure…" he groaned as he turned over on the couch and heard his mother leave the room. Trying to keep his eyes open for more than 5 seconds proved difficult but eventually he did get them to stay. Shuffling up he stretched out his arms and got a good look at his surroundings. One moment he felt refreshed, the next he was reminded not to be. With a sigh he got up to this unfamiliar home lined with photos of him that didn't happen. Another reminder that what happened wasn't a dream, it was all real. Starting for the hallway he saw the two closed doors next to one open, didn't take a genius to know who was behind those doors. Knocking on the first door he got a sense of déjà vu' when he heard the same groan he let out only a couple minutes ago. "Wake up"

"I am" Zach tiredly said as Kuuga stepped over to the next door and knocked. A moment later Yuki opened it, all ready and dressed.

"Morning" she said stepping out of her room.

"Mornin' " Kuuga replied, shocked that Yuki was up. Making her way for the stairs, Yuki did a turn to Kuuga before heading down.

"Shower is in mom's room, towels are on the rack" Yuki told him, he nodding in response before Yuki went down.

"I call shower first" Zach tiredly said. Kuuga ignored him and went first anyway.

 **Later…**

"Me first" Zach told Kuuga before they headed downstairs. Kuuga didn't make a fuss about it because he knew it was because of their mother. Heading downstairs, Zach saw his mother at the stove setting something in the oven then starting to gesture back to the counter. Zach signaled Kuuga to hurry down. Which he did and when he hit ground floor Zach pointed him to the front door and hurry all the same. As soon as Kuuga was out the door, their mother peeked up from her counter to see if anyone came in. When she saw nothing, she shrugged and looked behind her to see Zach.

"Hey mom"

"All ready?" she asked

"Uh yeah"

"Cakes are at the front then" she told him. Walking upfront and grabbing the cakes he always delivered, he waved bye to his mother. "Be back soon"

"Okay sweaty" she told him as he got out, seeing Kuuga and Yuki waiting for him next to the door.

"You going to throw those out?" Kuuga asked, Zach looking at him like he was crazy as he started to the wall.

"Of course not" He said, opening up the box and pulling out a cookie, then gesturing for Kuuga to take the box. He did, and opened it up to grab a mini pie. As they approached the wall, Yuki put a hand onto Zach's shoulder and Kuuga put a hand on the other. They stepped through it with ease as the noiseless space they were just in filled with voices. Wherever they stepped out of had tile everywhere ceiling to floor. Slowly walking out they found out they were in a hallway that lead out to a very open and very tall building. Floors that reached to the sky, walkways connecting them, a large sun roof to top it off, and everywhere people were walking around either wearing suits or button up shirts. Silly as it was, Zach couldn't help but feel undressed.

"This is different" Yuki noted, since previously they'd appeared close to the café. But wherever they were now didn't look close to where they lived. Kuuga had finished off his pie and closed the box, turning around he realized what that hallway they walked out of was. It was the restroom

"Oh well that's classy" he said to himself. Zach started walking with Yuki and Kuuga following. Zach pulled out his phone, remembering to bring it this time, and did like Yuki did to search for this world's rider. Odd, when he searched kamen rider it didn't immediately lead to images of the rider but instead a company. The Aces of Spade, he didn't hit the link to the site because he wanted to see what this rider looked like.

"Oh my gosh it's him" he heard someone squeal out, looking over his shoulder he saw a couple of girls with ecstatic smiles on their faces looking right at him. Yuki and Kuuga noticed them too, speechless for the weirdness. Zach found a picture finally and

"Uh"

"What?" Yuki asked as they stopped in their tracks. Zach then showed them the image and just as the oddness before left them speechless, what was seen only repeated it. The rider was called blade and he looked very silver. Almost with a regal look with the flat curved shoulder guard and the smooth barreled tunic chest piece he had. The part that weren't silver had a purplish blue tint to it and looked like leather wrapping around him. Then there was his helmet, pointed like a tear drop with two deep red eyes with blue filling the bulk of it and silver taking up the tear drop part of it. Then to end it he had a big spade on his chest. But that wasn't what left them speechless, oh no, what left them speechless was that this photo was taken on a beach with a couple girls in bikinis surrounding him. Better still, he was posing

"What the hell is…" Yuki said as Zach took back his phone, scrolling down more he kept seeing more pictures of this rider, gladly there did seem to be a few others but most were of this guy doing stupid things and the occasional shot of him fighting a monster.

"Is that the guy we have to look for?" Kuuga asked, noticing more people starring over in their direction at him and Zach.

"let's get out of here" Zach said, not answering his question as they hurried out the building. Outside wasn't much better, in fact it was worse. More people gawked at them and some were yelling things at them.

"We love you Blade!"

"Keep kicking ass!" The people began to uproar with applause and claps. Everyone was feeling increasingly weirded out by everyone's reaction towards them.

"Okay seriously what the heck is going on here?" Yuki asked

"Hurry up and look us up" Kuuga told Zach. Starting to type away he was just a click from knowing the him of this world before his phone went black and buzzed. Yuki's phone started doing the same as did everyone else's as red text appeared saying m.a.s. The applauding crowds then started hurrying for buildings, some worried but most very calmly.

"I can't believe it we're going see him do it up close" They heard someone say as the way cleared and they were the only ones left. Before they could comment on the weirdness, alarms sounded as buildings around them began to lock down with the shutter and window cages draping down them.

"Zach…" Yuki said worried as the echo of squeal went through the air, putting Zach and Kuuga on the defensive.

"Yuki, cover now!" Kuuga told her as she ran off, hiding by a building corner. Just as she left, right next to Zach, Diend came back into vision as he became visible again, making Zach and Kuuga jump. "He followed?" Kuuga asked.

"Jesus, you almost gave me a…" Zach yelled at Diend, when whatever was making the noise became known. It looked like one of the monsters from Kuuga's world, but it jutted around a lot more. It had long antenna coming from its head and the lines dividing his chest plates looked more curved and shiny. Zach and Kuuga were quick to summon their belts, and Zach to draw his card.

"Good way to start the day" Kuuga said

"I'll say" Zach told him as he pulled his belt.

"HENSHIN!" they both yelled as Zach slid in his card and Kuuga pressed on his belt, forming their suits as Diend stood along with them. The monster screeched as it rushed to them.

"Hit him hard!" Zach commanded as the three riders ran in. Zach swung the first punch as the monster slicked into a dodge when Kuuga tried going low but ended up just hitting its shoulder. It flailed its arms violently as it stood back up, hitting Zach in the face and Kuuga at his side, making them fall back a bit. Diend aimed his gun at it and rapid fired as the monster again slickly dodged the shots and started for Diend. A moment to recover, Zach opened his book and pulled out a card before turning it into a sword and handing it to Kuuga. "think this'll get our attention?"

"It worked the other two times didn't it?" Kuuga told him, as he took the sword and changed his suit to it's silver broad shouldered titan form as well as Zach's sword. Kuuga charged in to help Diend, who was trading blows with the monster but getting hit just as Kuuga and Zach did. Zach then opened his belt again and slid in the card.

"KAMEN RIDE… KIVA" his belt chanted out as Kiva's armor formed on him. Kuuga swung his sword at the monster backing him away from Diend. Diend took the opportunity to fire a few rounds before Zach came running in and nailed a fierce hook making the monster stagger. Zach kept going strong, but it was fifty fifty as to who was landing a blow. Both were pretty fast and Kuuga and Diend couldn't interject to help at all, since it's hard to interject a sword or fire without hitting Zach. Just outside the battle, a man started running in. Long hair flowing as he stopped and looked at the scene.

"Oh wow they finally did it!" he said excitedly as Kuuga looked over to the source. He looked just like Ryuki, accept tanner? That really threw him off, him with a tan looked odd and it was highlighted more by white clothes he was wearing. White pants, white button up, and a silk blue shirt.

"Oh my god" Yuki said in disbelief as Zach looked over at him, but that momentary distraction gave the monster enough time for a side hook sending him to the ground. The other Zach gasped "Woah, hold on guys I'm coming" he said as something formed in his hand. Slapping toward his waist a red belt formed around him as he took his hand off, showing his belt buckle. It was a silver rectangle, kind of like Ryuki but he didn't look like he was holding a advent deck. The belt let out a repeating hum, like it was standing by, as the other Zach struck out his hand. "Henshin!" he yelled as he brought his hand back to his belt and pulled at the side of his buckle, something turning over revealing a red space with a gold spade symbol in the center.

"Card up" his belt elegantly said as his suit formed around him and revealed Blade. The monster looked over to him and began to charge past Kuuga to him. Blade pulled out his sword, a long silver broad sword with a guard at the end that looked like a silver spade. From nowhere did he draw a red card and swiped over a slit on his sword's guard. "Mach" it elegantly said as Blade took off at super speed, stunning Kuuga and Zach. He ran up and slashed the monster repeatedly making it jutter around in pain as it dropped to its hands. Blade stopped moving and pulled at his sword's guard and a hand of card formed around it. Blade pulled out another as he stuck his sword into the ground and slid his card "Lightning". He balled up his fist as the monster looked up at him, his fist glowed for a second before he opened it and a white flash of lightning flung out of his hand and disintegrated it. Zach had pulled himself up and gawked at Blade's move along with Kuuga. Blade drew his sword from the ground as the window cages lifted and the people started running out cheering. Blade waved at them at them as he made his way over to Zach and Kuuga.

"Dudes you look awesome!" he said happily as the crowd started forming around them, Blade put his arm on Zach's shoulder as he kept waving. "Don't tell me, Dex finally figured it out didn't he?"

"What?" Zach asked confused.

"Dude you gotta wave" Blade told him as flashes started hitting them from people taking photos. Zach didn't wave, neither did Kuuga or Diend, but Blade was eating up all the attention.

"Um man, I'm not what you think" Zach told him bluntly

"What do you mean? You're a rider aren't you?"

"Yeah but…" Zach said stepping away and pulling off his belt, detransforming. Blade store at him, and the sudden giant cheer at seeing Zach drowned out Blade screaming to himself.


	16. The World of Blade pt2

When Blade had calmed himself, and called someone to ensure he hadn't gone insane, he took Zach, Kuuga, and Yuki back into the building they had just left. Diend was following to but before they entered the building decided to use the invisibility card again. Blade didn't notice him leaving, more so he was just surprised to see Yuki, saying that he thought she was in London. Once in the building, Blade led them to a lower level where men in white lab coats were working and one with graying black hair came up to the trio and started looking over them. He was getting very up close and personal to them, a little too much for comfort when he started grabbing at each of their hands for some reason. Before Zach could say anything, the man spoke up.

"I'm sorry I need a sample, may you three have a seat over there?" he asked

"Huh?" Kuuga chipped in.

"Please do as he asks" Blade commanded, still in his rider form. Zach could hear the cautious and slightly angry tone, reminding him vaguely of his other selves first reaction to him yet the cautious element threw him slightly. Zach took a seat over by the chair the scientist gestured toward first, Kuuga and Yuki joining him by standing soon after. The scientist reached over for some scissors and gestured for Zach to lean in a bit.

"I need a hair sample" he told him and Zach did as told as he sniped off a little lock of his hair. Zach had to tell Yuki and Kuuga to go along with it as well so they, somewhat hesitantly, offered some of the hair as well as the scientist then walked away to some machines and computer. Blade, at the completion of it, took off his belt and detransformed. The look on his face didn't illustrate any edge or anger like Kuuga or Kiva had, more so just confusion at what he was looking at with them in the room.

"If I asked would you tell me who you are?" Blade asked

"That depends on if you'll believe me" Zach answered as Blade chalked up a grin.

"Considering the world we live in and the fact that I'm looking at my long lost twins, I think I'm pretty open"

"Hope your open enough to believe we don't live here" Yuki said.

"What you from out of town?"

"Out of world" Kuuga told him, at first Blade looking at him oddly to try and decipher what he meant before his eye went back to Zach to see if he would elaborate.

"He's telling the truth we're from another world man" Zach reassured. Strangely Blade didn't immediately call them insane, his face did tell them he was thinking and considering what they told him. The scientist in the other room got up and started for Blade

"I need to get something, you okay by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be good" Blade told him, as he started for a mirror covered. Not stopping he walked to it casually and like Ryuki he simply phased through the mirror, shocking the trio.

"What?" Blade asked them

"You guys can do that too?" Zach asked him.

"What?" Blade asked again

"The walking through mirrors thing" Kuuga told him.

"You guys don't have that?"

"The last place we went to did" Yuki told him.

"Last place?"

"Well more like last world" Kuuga said.

"Was that guy a rider?" Zach asked, Blade looking at him again with that queer look.

"No, why would he be?"

"That's just how it worked in the other world"

"Weird… but that makes sense.." Blade said looking up and down Zach and Kuuga, almost judgingly. "At first only I could go in to that place" He said gesturing to the mirror "But now everyone can do it. Well, actually only people who are signed up with the company but we're working on a more public use of the mirror space"

"Wait you work for this place?" Yuki cut him off.

"Yeah, you don't?"

"Our mom just runs a café" Zach told him, Blade looking at them unbelievably.

"So you never found mirror world?"

"No, the last world we went to we did but that Zach wasn't working for a company"

"Well then what the hell did he do with the place?" He asked dumbfounded. This finally begged the question

"What did you do with it?" Kuuga asked.

"I sold it" he answered simply.

"What?" Yuki asked

"How?" Zach asked.

"I just took it to this company, I dropped halfway through a mirror I was hanging up when I was 13. I told mom and Yuki but they didn't believe till I stuck myself knee deep in a mirror. Mom freaked out, called dad then on his first day back from tour he took me to the doctor. They found nothing wrong with me and they didn't believe me either till I showed them it. That's when this place got involved" he said gesturing to the everything around him "I showed them what I could do, and they tested me to show that I wasn't pulling any legs and then next thing I know they sent me all the way into a mirror with a camera. Then you wouldn't believe what happened"

"Let me guess, giant dragon tells you about stuff" Yuki said, Blade shocked at her answer.

"How did you… yes actually"

"Same as Ryuki" Zach said under his breath.

"It said something about helping it and it would grant me a wish, he even gave me a weird belt. When I got back here and showed everyone what I saw, they all agreed that listening to that thing might not be the best idea. So we decided to leave it alone along with whatever game it was talking."

"You didn't even consider working with it?" Kuuga asked

"Why? If I was going to wish for anything it was going to be for my family to be taken care and the company said they would pay me for all my cooperation."

"Hold on though, if what your saying is true then why do you look like that?" Zach asked.

"Look like what?"

"The Zach we met didn't look like a armored playing card, he looked more like a red armored dragon knight sort of thing" Yuki stumbled in her explanation. Blade seemed intrigued by her explanation.

"That sounds like what I looked like before the scientists looked at the belt" he said, shifting his shit showing his belt buckle to them. Square like Ryuki's but it had more kibble on the sides, obviously for the turning over feature. Blade then pulled a card from it and showed it to them. "When we messed around with it, the cards from the original changed into these". They did look very different, mainly the fact that Blade's card had a bug on it but Ryuki's had dragons on them.

"Whatever happened to the dragon?" Kugga asked.

"Don't know, we don't bother him and he doesn't bother us" he said as the scientist reentered the room through the mirror holding a clip board. "Well?" Blade asked.

"The Dna test shows that these two match you completely" He said sounding seemingly uninterested as he sat back at his desk.

"Told you" Zach said

"I was just being safe, now why are you here?" Blade asked.

"Well we need to get to know you"

"Why?" Blade asked confused.

"I need to learn from every rider, and your one of them. Please I need save my world" Zach pleaded.

"What happened?"

"Long story short, it broke and someone told me that learning from you guys will put it back together. So please will you help?" Zach pleaded again as Blade only needed a moment of thought before he nodded.

"Of course man" he said walking over to him and patting him on the shoulder. "Now come on, I gotta show you how the other half lives" He said with some glee as he led them back up to the main floor. Once they were out of sight, the scientist opened up a chat on his computer.

"Director I need your attention at the moment, please come down"


	17. The World of Blade pt3

"Oh my god" Yuki said as they entered Blades apartment. It was on the top floor of the aces of spade building and it was huge. All of them but Blade were awestruck at this place, it must've taken up about half a block. It was white and bright with furniture and decorations to match.

"Holy shit" Zach said as Blade walked past them, not acknowledging their reactions since he was used to it.

"Make yourself at home" he said as he walked into a hallway. The trio did start to explore a bit, not much just furniture and junk, if they had to guess Blade probably didn't hang out here much. What caught Kuuga's eye was one of the decorations that wasn't white, a little figure of Blade on the desk next to another 3 of them. They looked similar enough to each other, maybe they were other riders. That was only a passing thought, for Kuuga and Zach were both thinking the same thing.

"Why the hell couldn't this have been my life?" Zach asked looking all around.

"You? Why couldn't this be mine? I've been around longer!" Kuuga whined.

"Get over yourselves" Yuki told them as she found it odd that there weren't many photos around the place. She really wanted to see what she looked like here.

"Okay dude just don't freak" They heard Blade say from the hallway with another pair of footsteps alongside him.

"Don't freak at what?" he asked before he got a good look at everyone. Sam's jaw dropped as he looked at them then back to Blade. "What the fuck"

"Guys Sam, Sam everyone else" Blade said as Yuki waved at him before Zach and Kuuga hopped over to him.

"Sweet he's a rider here too" Kuuga said

"What?" Sam asked.

"Long story man" Zach said approaching him and extending his hand. Sam looked at him, oddly the situation not lessening up on how strange it was. He did shake his hand, if his Zach trusted him then he guessed he couldn't be that bad. Then the elevator opened yet again and a man in well-tailored suit came out, hair slicked back red tie perfectly hung with the air around him heavy from whatever cologne he seemed to be wearing. All eyes were on him as he hustled his way over to Zach.

"I had to see it to believe it" he said looking at Zach then to Blade "Identical is the right word" he said Zach a little weirded out by him as were Kuuga and Yuki. Sam and Blade seemed relaxed around him as he walked over to them. "You really find the best things son"

"He found us Doug" Blade pointed out, Doug bringing his gaze and grin back to Zach as he reached out to shake his hand.

"Doug Fertsets Ceo" he introduced himself, Zach couldn't help but notice how odd his hand shake was. Loose yet strong, it was hard to describe. Regardless a bit of it felt wrong, and something in his eyes threw him. The way he was looking at him and at Kuuga felt uncomfortable. Zach rejoiced in his head when he finally let go of his hand. "Man I can't wait to see you guys in action"

"Action?" Zach asked, Doug just keeping his grin up.

"Yes action, I'll pay you good. Might even get a suite like my Zach over there" he said gesturing to him. Zach looked over to Blade, showing as clearly as he could that he wanted this weirdo away from him. Blade tried

"Hey Doug me and Sam were gonna show these guys around first"

"OH yeah yeah" Doug said, keeping up a unphased happy grin as he turned to him. "My apologies, go show them." He said before looking at Zach one more time "We'll talk later" he said then walking back to the elevator. As soon as he was gone, Zach spoke up.

"Okay what was that about?" he asked, Sam answered.

"Doug, big boss and general creep"

"Not that much of a creep" Blade tried to defend but it didn't look like he was going to win anyone's sway in this. "So um…" he said, trying to break the awkward moment "Let's roll"

 **Meanwhile..**

Doug descended in the elevator, texting on his phone. General business talk and legal jargon, but then he brought the phone to his ear and spoke. A voice not as friendly as the one he came to for Zach, but the true voice of his business.

"Release in 50 minutes, right on top of Zach and Sam."

"Yes sir" he heard as he shut his phone and took in a deep breath. Soon enough

 **Later…**

Blade was showing them the city, not much to it but some nicities and shops. Sam was mostly talking to Yuki, weirdly. Not unwanted but he seemed most interested with her rather than the two new Zachs. Speaking of which, Blade was amazed at how much Kuuga could drink. In the time they had walked, Kuuga must've downed 5 ice cold pops before he and Zach even finished their first. Even more amazing was him speaking, one big slug of his drink and then he'd in the clearest voice explained to Blade about his world. The amazing part was, how could he swallow so much of the stuff and not drown himself when he smacked the bottle back to his lips as soon as he was finished talking. When he finally stopped talking Zach got his words in, not much to say but a lot to ask.

"Are you and Sam the only riders?" Blade quickly responded with a no.

"Nope there's four of us all together, Izziah and Darren are the other two" Zach didn't recognize those names. Guess it was a long shot everyone who was a rider was someone he knew. "No one else though, not that we need any help. Izzy can…" Just then in the middle of his thought something burst through a café. Pitch black, snarling, drooling, big, and muscled with slime dripping off it. It roared out as everyone flinched, Sam immediately covering Yuki. It looked at them and screeched, they seeing all of it needle sharp teeth all the way back to its throat.

"Yuki run!" Sam told her as she listened, as well as the other people in the area. They all reached for their belts as fast as they could, but the beast rushed forward to them. Paniced they hustled to get their belts on till they could smell the breath on its tongue right infront of them. In a blue rush, Diend appeared and quickly slid in a card to his driver and shot it out.

"ATTACK RIDE BARRIER!" His driver yelled as a blue transparent wall appeared and repelled the monster, to everyone's surprise.

"Woah" Kuuga yelped as he, Blade, and Zach were awestruck. Whilist Sam managed to get his belt on and was about to henshin when he saw them looking dumbly at the wall.

"Don't just stand there you idiots!" he said, snapping them out of it as they finished getting their belts on. Blade and Sam mirrored each other's gestures, raising their hands as their belts sounded for standby as Zach drew out his card.

"Henshin!" They all yelled, Kuuga's belt sounding off as his suit formed.

"Card up!" Sam and Blades belts harmonized as their suits formed. Sam's looking very much like Blade's but with a greener tint to his armor as well as the symobol all around his being a 4-sided diamond rather than a spade, and his helmets having two half diamond points to it rather than blade one point. Zach finishing up his henshin last, but being the first to charge in with everyone else following suit alongside him. Zach drew out his sword as well as Blade as they began to slash at the monster, sparks flying off it but not seeming to hurt it. Before it could swing its large arm to swat them away, Kuuga jumped in with his cocked back and landed a blow on its head making it stumble back a bit.

"Make room!" Sam said, Blade hopping back immediately but Kuuga and Zach taking a quick look to see why. Sam's weapon wasn't a sword like Blade's, rather a large rectangular gun like diend's but with the same diamond motif as his suit. Kuuga and Zach did hop out of the way, Sam then sliding a card over the length of his gun before shooting. A fiery bullet escaped and shot the monster, not yielding a result as it roared in anger before charging for Sam. Blade flinched and tried to run for Sam with Kuuga and Zach coming too. Sam fired another shot again yielding no result as it was ready to swipe its arm at him before Diend took place in front of Sam again and shot out another barrier forcing it back. Blade, Kuuga, and Zach saw it topple over on its back and jumped out of the way as the Barrier dissipated again. Sam looking at Diend oddly before saying

"Thanks" he said, Diend of course not answering but continuing on by drawing out two cards from his side and loading them into his gun. Cocking it out his gun chanted something new

"KAMEN RIDE…" Zach heard it call out, catching his attention. But when Diend pulled the trigger it didn't appear that Diend was going to change. Rather a blue haze appeared in front of him growing brighter before disappearing when the driver finished saying. "KNIGHT…IXA!" the haze cleared and standing there shocked Zach, Kuuga, and Yuki. Sam from Ryuki's world stood there in his rider form along with Zach's dad from Kiva's world also in his armor. The two riders charged in along with Diend, Knight going in slashing as Diend and Ixa took aim and fired as the monster struggled to get up.

"Did he… is that.." Kuuga stumbled at a loss for words as even Blade and Sam were staring at this.

"Your friend's got tricks" Blade said, Zach dumbly responding.

"Ye-yeah"

"No time to get side tracked" Sam reminded, gathering everyone's attention. "Were going to need a plan now if this thing is that tough"

"Might I suggest something" Blade and Sam heard a masculine voice proclaim under their masks.

"Izzy?" Blade called out. Zach and Kuuga looking at them funny as they reacted to something they couldn't hear.

"Yup, I'm deadeye on the federal exchange building. Now would you like to hear the plan?" he asked, Blade and Sam looking across the way to the tall gray bricked building with a noticeable rider sporting a hearts design to his armor holding a bow to them.

"Fire away then" Blade told him.

"Who are you talking to?" Zach finally asked.

"Our sniper" Sam replied.

"Okay, now from what I see the clearest shot we can take is in its chest. There's a clear spacing of muscle tissue between its pecs that might mean it's weak there. Probabaly explains why it's hunching over a bit" He explained to Sam and Blade looking over at the monster again fighting with Diend and his riders. They were getting tossed around, Knight seemingly disappearing with a hard enough blow leaving only Ixa and Diend keeping their distances and shooting at the thing. When the monster let out a roar, they briefly got a view of the space Izzy was talking about.

"Get your shot ready we'll bring him up" Sam said, before pulling out something from behind his belt. Blade looking at briefly before pulling out something similar from his belt, a black rectangle with a wrist strap and some ornate silver lining. Zach and Kuuga looking confused as they strapped it on their wrists.

"Get him to show his chest" Blade told Zach and Kuuga as he and Sam drew out two cards from their sword and gun. Kuuga didn't argue, just nodding as he ran back into the fight. Just as the monster swiped his arm at Ixa, making him disappear, it set its gaze on Diend who took aim yet again. Then as it was about to swing again, Kuuga ran up and close, jumping up for a uppercut to the chin that made it stumble again and almost hitting Kuuga with its loose fist. Blade and sam then slid one of their cards along a slit in the rectangle, it calling out.

"Absorb Queen" then a standby noise came before Zach saw them slide in their second card directly into the rectangle, finally calling out "Fusion Jack". Gold brimmed from them and radiated off their suits, the diamond and spade logos on them now sporting bug like designs within them. But the thing that impressed Zach the most was the ethereal wings they were now sporting, each made of three separate panels that didn't look like they connected but didn't stop them from spreading open.

"You take his left" Sam told Blade before nodding shortly before they flew into the air. Zach was without words, yet again another version of him with powers even more amazing than the last. Not being one to just sit and let things happened, Zach pulled out a card of his own. It was time to test out something and hopefully it would help them out.

"KAMEN RIDE…" his belt yelled as he slid in the card before closing his driver "RYUKI". Just as with Kuuga and Kiva, Ryuki's suit formed around Zach. It was a smooth heat he felt wearing this, like silk freshly out of the drier.

"Kuuga" He said getting his attention. Drawwing a card from his book, he then turned it into a sword and handed it to him. "Hit him hard" he said, Kuuga grabbing the sword firmly as his suit changed for it.

"There a plan to this?" Kuuga asked, as Zach opened his belt again.

"You hit last man" he said before closing his belt.

"ATTACK RIDE… ADVENT" The screech of a dragon rang through the air as Kuuga and Zach saw Ryuki's dragon appear. Blade saw it and momentarly was astonished, he had only seen that dragon on the other side.

"Holy crap Sam look" he said into his comm, expecting to hearing Sam respond but instead.

"….brr… monster… engage… take…. Under..."

"Huh?" Blade hummed to himself. The voice that briefly broke through sounded familiar but the words didn't jell together and make sense. It threw him off for a second, but it was long enough for Sam to notice and having to slow and let Ryuki's dragon pass him. A good thing, for he might've gotten hit from it.

"Zach!" he yelled, getting back his focus.

"Sorry!" he yelped back as they started to fly again. The dragon struck the monster making start to fall on its back as Zach and Sam flew in. Each of them grabbed one of the monsters arm and pulled, each could feel it flinch react and try to bring back its arms but they were putting up the good fight.

"Now!" Zach yelled at Kuuga who stormed in.

"Free shot, set him up izzy!" Sam told Izzy, who pulled back on his bow and released. An arrow of energy flew through the air and struck the monster in the chest making I squeal with pain. Kuuga almost faltered when he saw the arrow strike the beast but steadied his arm and jumped to it, seeing the a clear wound in the chest. With a wide blow he struck it making it violently shake as the wound stretched open. Then as soon as his feet touched the ground he leapt again and again, each time getting in another hit. The wound was getting bigger and the monster more violent as it tried to free its arms. Ryuki's dragon flew around again till it cycled back to Zach, who slowly began to get a hold of this power. The dragon listened to his thought and movements, simply acting on them like a channel that allowed it to strike out at whatever he pointed at.

"Clear out!" he yelled at Kuuga, who as soon as he landed did as Zach told. Shifting his arm forward, the dragon roared as it charged at the crystal clear bleeding wound on the monster. Sam and Blade were starting to waver, the monster almost broke free but they held as hard as they could till the dragon hit its chest making it push back on the ground and scream. They shook, its hands balling into fists as it didn't fight but relaxed for a moment. Taking both Blade and Sam by surprise as the weight of how much they were pulling back hit them as they stumbled back in the air. Its arms free it pulled the dragon away from its chest and crashed it into the ground. Zach gasped as the monster set its gaze on Kuuga, taking a defensive stance. The only thing that kept it for the briefest moment of striking him was Diend, starting up again with his gun and hitting the wound to get it down on its knees. Sam and Blade gained back their composure and started for the monster again.

"We'll finish this off Izz" Blade said on the comm

"Let me do the honors" a new voice told the three. Yuki was the first to notice him from the distance, yellow gold suit with a large rod of the same gold. His symbol was a club and he was running in like a tank. As he approached the monster he drew back his staff quick and violent, not noticing he was passing kuuga and hit him hard on his shin making him fall to his knee in pain. Yuki without thinking tried to run to him. Zach was distraught as well seeing Kuuga fall, but when he saw Yuki starting for it he started for her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Yuki get back" Zach told her but she tried to push through him. The new rider struck at the weak spot repeatedly, making the monster let out one last shriek before he stabbed his staff into the weak spot. Finally the monster ceased, going limp, then toppling over when Blade and Sam let go of it. Yuki finally got out of Zach's hold and continued, Zach detransforming and running after her. Blade and Sam landed next to the new rider who crossed his arms. Zach not sparing him a hello, instead just going for Kuuga.

"Your welcome" he said cocky.

"Yeah good to see you to Darren" Sam said. Kuuga laid on the ground, he detransforming before Yuki got to him first. She couldn't hold a gasp when she saw his shin twisted further than it looked from a distance.

"Oh my gosh Zach!" she couldn't hold back the trembling tone of her voice, so much so that she didn't call him Kuuga. Kuuga was clenching his fists hard as he steadied his breathing, when Zach and Blade go there they both had a similar reaction to Yuki but without the clear showing of worry. Zach knelt down to him and tried to get him up, Kuuga yelling out for him to stop.

"Don't move him!" Blade told Zach, he backing away a moment after Kuuga yelled at him, Yuki giving him a glare in response to what had happened. "Darren" Blade called out angerly, Sam had detransformed but Darren kept his on for some reason. Even though he couldn't see under the helmet, the simple shuffle of his head was enough to Zach off.

"Sorry I didn't see him"

"How could you not? He was right in freaking front of you!" Izzy said on the comms. Sam seemed neutral in this conflict, but Blade was angry.

"Well not everyone has eyes like you eagle boy"

"Hey mind if I strike out that bowling pin attached to your head?" Izzy retorted to what his helmet looked like.

"Only if you want me to break your heart" Darren said, Blade finally not standing this.

"Enough with this crap!" he said looking directly at Darren, then gesturing to Kuuga. "Takes him back to Aces and get him fixed alright?" there was a silence briefly, Darren and Blade eyeing each other before Darren broke away and slid a card on staff.

"Mach" it said elegantly, in super speed he grabbed Kuuga and bolted off. Zach and Yuki hearing the echoing yell he let out when he was taken away.

"Izzy call in a crew to clean this up, we'll guard it till then"

"Sure thing Zach" he said before Sam approached him.

"Guard duty?" he said disappointed and irritated.

"Oh grow up" Blade said as Zach and Yuki stood up.

"He'll be okay right?" Yuki asked.

"He better be" Blade said under his breath, loud enough to hear unfortunately. Sam was quick to give him smack

"He meant to say that yes he will be Yuki" he said kindly. Yuki still uneased but didn't look as worried now. Sam broke her away from Zach, trying to her back to alright. With Zach alone with Blade.

"Take it you don't like goldy" he said, making Blade chuckle as they sat near the dead monster.

"That's a long story man, simply put though he's just a wild card" he said as Zach gave him a funny look.

"Do you guys all make bad puns?"

"Not often" Blade said, leaving it at that.

 **Meanwhile…**

A dark room sat with only one man in it, lit only by various glass tubes. Behind the glass were various bits of unknown things. Some looked like arms, some legs, others looked like giant chunks of flesh. He jostled when he heard a man's scream enter the room. Looking over his shoulder he looked at the two men who entered. A thump and another scream signaled the man to get up.

"Good job Darren" he said, the light now showing his face "and hello other Zach" Doug said.


	18. The World of Blade pt4

The street had a few men hauling in chunks of the monster. Something that sickened Zach and Yuki, yeah he had helped take out that big thing but it was a different thing to see men tare and cut the monster down into pieces like a cow. Blade, Sam, and Izzy also seemed to be looking away from the process but they didn't seem as disgusted as Zach and Yuki. Sam eventually did lead Yuki away, seeing how bothered she was, leaving only the two Zachs and Izzy left.

"You ever wonder what these things taste like?" Izzy asked

"Bleh never!" Blade told him disgusted, Zach still looking grossed out.

"I imagine their like a cross between chicken and lizard meat"

"Dude!" Blade yelled a little annoyed.

"You eat lizards?" Zach asked, Izzy nodding.

"Slimy but add a little cumin and its just amazing"

"Dude!" Blade yelled again.

"What? You know people eat frog legs" Izzy retorted.

"Yes and can you name a time when anyone didn't say that as a negative"

"No but I hear them say plenty about the French" Izzy retorted.

"He's got you there me" Zach said through a snicker, Blade rolling his eyes.

"That would mean something if he was French, but he isn't"

"I can still make a taco out of lizard meat"

"Can we drop it?" Blade said irritated. Izzy letting out a frustrated sigh as he looked over to Sam, shaking his head unapprovingly.

"Sure, but can we talk about that?" he said, Blade looking at what he was gesturing.

"What are you talking about?" Zach asked

"I'd rather talk about lizards again" Blade responded.

"Guys mine cluing me in?" Zach asked again, Blade shook his head before Izzy looked over at Zach.

"You want the short story or the long one?" Izzy asked?

"Make it short, it looks like we're heading home soon" Blade said, looking over at what remained of the monster was only a torso.

"Short it is" Izzy said as he waved his hand over for Zach to come closer. Then he pointed at Sam and Yuki. "Notice how close he is to her?" Zach didn't until Izzy pointed it out to him but yeah Sam was. A bit too familiar as it would seem. That didn't imply what Zach might've thought it was

"Our Yuki broke up with him" and then that confirmed it.

"No way… them?" Zach said astonished. He wouldn't have ever guessed that and then when he thought of it he couldn't help but be disgusted. Not just because of the obvious he's her brother and seeing his sister with his friend is weird but because of the age difference. She's 14 and he's 18, there still both kids yeah but that irked him just because it didn't seem like that should be.

"I wasn't that surprised when I found out" Blade commented. Then it dawned on Zach, the Yuki of this place broke up with Sam so that meant.

"Your… he's… is he… is he just hanging around her because…" Zach kept stumbling on a way to ask this but Izzy nodded in response.

"Fucked up ain't it?" Izzy quipped before he turned to Blade. "and I don't know about you but shouldn't we say something to him about that?"

"You guys aren't staying around too long are you?" Blade asked Zach who shuffled a little bit in thought.

"Um… no honestly the last few times we've done this we've barely been around a day"

"So no worries" Blade answered but Izzy didn't look to accepting of his answer.

"You know it's getting late right?" Izzy said. Zach had noticed, sun was setting and blade's cards hadn't surfaced from his book.

"Uh yeah this is weird usually I get more cards after spending time with me" Zach said, Blade looking at him funny.

"So what's that mean?"

"Can't leave yet" he said as Blade chuckled to himself.

"Welp that's great" he said jokingly, but he really didn't mind Zach staying.

"Better company then Romeo over there" Izzy noted as one of the men taking care of the monster approached them.

"Finished up here guys you can run off now"

"Thanks" Blade said before the man started off for one of the trucks that hulled off that monster. Sam and Yuki had started back towards everyone else as the clean-up crew left.

"Free to leave?" Sam asked.

"Yup yuppy yup" Izzy said with a clap of his hands. "I don't know about you but I feel like doing something fun". Blade seemed intrigued as he asked

"This fun involve an open road?"

"Oh of course" Izzy said gleefully while Sam rolled his eyes.

"You guys be safe this time all right?"

"You're not coming?" Zach asked him, Sam shaking his head in response.

"No me and Yuki are going to go check on you number 3"

"Mind if I tag along?" Zach asked Blade who shrugged.

"Sure just take Sam's bike"

"Hell no" Sam said in response. Soon enough the group spilt up with Sam taking Yuki back to the Aces headquarters and Zach making Blade and Izzy jump when he turned a rent a bike into his motorcycle.

 **Later…**

Yuki and Sam had entered the lobby of Hq to a more calmed environment. With the day ending it seemed that most of the employees were heading home to relax and have dinner while the poor shmucks who needed overtime hung around the building.

"You really need another helmet for your bike" Yuki said straightening her hair. Instead of walking back Sam had called for his bike to be brought to the area they were at. Mostly to try and impress her but he also figured she would want to get back here asap to check on Kuuga. The thought occurred to him that they should've just hitched a ride with the clean up crew back but decided against it when he remembered that monsters guts and blood are not very settling to be around.

"Sorry it's usually just me you know?" he answered, laughing in his head because Yuki with tousled hair actually made her look a little cuter. "Infirmary is this way" Sam told her as he led her down to the same lab that Yuki had been only a little while ago. Just as before the space was quite devoid of people say for the single man that Yuki had seen previously. "Doc" Sam announced as the man looked over to Sam disinterested in his arrival.

"Something you need?" he asked rather rudely. Sam would've had a quick snark to say to him but let his rude tone slide for Yuki's sake.

"Yeah could you tell me where that guy that looks like Zach is being held?"

"I thought he was with you" he said again disinterested in the conversation. Sam was starting to get irked and Yuki wasn't appreciating how mechanical this man sounded.

"Not that one, we're talking about the one who hurt his leg"

"No idea what you mean" he said blandly, irritating Yuki just enough to make her want to jump this jerk. Luckily for him Sam wasn't going to let her do that, holding her back as he kept a calm attitude.

"Look, we know he was sent here. Do you mind if we just go check the infirmary, anything happens it's on me" He asked, the doctor giving a momentary thought before he waved him in. "Thank you" Sam said, helping Yuki along to the infirmary.

"God what a jerk!" she said, just barely far enough away from him that he could've heard her.

"Bed side manner is not one of his strong suits" Sam admitted and could testify to it. The good doctor once had to pop his shoulder back in place and without any warning had just grabbed onto his arm and shifted it back into its socket. Sam's shoulder still hurts to this day from that. The infirmary was a short hallway with six rooms and each had a windowed door. Take a peek the first room they checked was empty. Their second and third choices yielded the same results. They were shocked that at the last room there was nobody in there.

"What the heck where is he?" Yuki asked.

"This doesn't make sense" Sam thought aloud. Soon enough they were rushed back to the doctor.

"Hey!" Yuki yelled rudely, the doctor rolling his eyes over at them.

"I thought you were helped"

"You know what would help? Some actual answers!" Yuki yelled, Sam letting her go off because even he had his limits with the good doctor.

"Please do not yell" he said in a condescending tone "Now what can I do to help you?"

"Doc we just asked you, where is the guy who just came in here?"

"And I once again reply there is no one admitted here. Surprisingly people have been very careful today, not even a lazy janitor coming down here to sleep."

"Your lying!" Yuki yelled again.

"Miss I asked you once not to yell"

"I'm getting sick of your tone, now quit lying and tell us where the other Zach is!" Sam flared up a bit, causing the doctor to look at him queerly.

"Samuel I will remind you where you are."

"All the more reason for me to get mad. Now tell me where our friend is before I call security on you." He threatened. The doctor shook his head calmly.

"That won't be necessary, guards" he called out looking past the two. Suddenly Yuki and Sam felt hands forcibly grab on to their forearms.

"Hey!" Yuki yelped.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Sam yelled at the guard, thinking his authority outweighed the doctor. Unfortunately that was not so.

"Confine them to his apartment, I'll inform the CEO."

"Yes sir" one of the guards answered as Yuki and Sam were forcibly pulled away.

 **Meanwhile…**

There was no sight that left Zach with a lose for words until he saw the open night sky above the desert road. So many stars were lit in the sky to give it that cool midnight blue. The crescent moon only acting as a cheery on top of this delicious late night sundae. Yet even with sky above being a sight to behold the real fun was on the road with the three men pushing full throttle to their bikes. Zach was leading the pack with Blade at a close second and Izzy just barely picking up the rear. Zach chuckled as he pulled out a card from his book and slide into his driver for a little fun. Just as Blade was pulling a similar trick, pulling out a card and sliding into his driver. Blade was the first to let out his surprise

"Mach" his driver spoke out as his bike let off some sparks before going off at super speeds to catch up. Just then Zach closed his driver.

"ATTACK RIDE… ILLUSION" his belt declared as he on his bike multiplied into 5, taking up the street. Blade had to hit the breaks fast before he crashed into one of them, making a audible screech when his bike finally stoped. Zach chuckled as his clones merged back with him into one as he skid to a stop, Izzy the only one to just casual stop his bike.

"Hey no powers!" Blade called out Zach.

"Oh and using mach doesn't count?" Izzy asked, Blade giving him a dirty look.

"I thought we were just having fun man" Zach stated, Blade looking over at him and giving him a nod.

"Yup, I'm just messing around" he said happily as he sat on his bike.

"So can we actually have a race this time?" Izzy asked, Zach letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah if you two could keep up" just then Izzy revved up his bike.

"Okay, get ready for an ass kicking"

"Make it double" Blade said. A moment later both of them pulled a 180 on their bikes and bolted off with Zach charging after them.

 **Back at aces…**

Yuki and Sam had been thrown into the apartment, a bit roughly if you asked them. The elevator door had been locked with a warning from Doug. Sam was quick to call him out on what had happened but Doug wasn't having it, Sam represented the company. He was one face alongside the other riders. As such every action they take must be taken carefully because if they do something that made the company look bad there would be consequences.

"Bullshit!" Sam yelled angrily.

"What the heck is the matter with these people?" Yuki asked.

"Business, they're just fucking business people." Sam ranted.

"That doesn't answer why they won't tell us where Kuuga is" Yuki said. Sam nodded, even when he explained himself to Doug he seemed to just run by what had happened and just yell at him.

"This is starting to get fishy" Sam stated.

"Well I don't want to stay here" Yuki said, walking up to Sam. "So I say you throw on that belt and break us out of here" she said. Sam smiling at her enthusiasm, but he had to be real.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that elevator is solid steel and it's a long way down from the window" he answered, Yuki throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Oh that's easy" he said in a cheeky manner. Yuki was caught by surprise when he took her hand again and ran her to the bathroom. Once there Sam stuck his hand toward the mirror, it sinking in like it was water. Yuki gasped

"Great idea Sam" she said gleefully.

"Not my first time sneaking out, lets roll" he said as the two then jumped into the mirror world.


End file.
